Sherlock: Él sí que está bastante guapo
by Lilu's Mischiefs
Summary: D.I. Lestrade está harto de los rumores. Su esposa piensa que está siendo infiel, Sherlock Holmes cree que está en una relación y John Watson sólo le sonríe con complicidad. ¿Y por qué eso es tan molesto? ¡Todos piensan que Greg está con Mycroft Holmes! Pero no lo está… ¿verdad? **-TRADUCCIÓN autorizada del fic "Sherlock: He does look quite dashing" de IBegToDreamAndDiffer-**
1. Discusiones

**Nombre del fic: **Sherlock: Él sí que está bastante guapo

**Nombre original: **Sherlock: He does look quite dashing

**Autora: **IBegToDreamAndDiffer

**Traductora:** Lilu's Michiefs

**Fandom: **Sherlock

**Pareja: **Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade un poco de Sherlock/John

**Resumen:** D.I. Lestrade está harto de los rumores. Su esposa piensa que está siendo infiel, Sherlock Holmes cree que está en una relación y John Watson sólo le sonríe con complicidad. ¿Y por qué eso es tan molesto? ¡Todos piensan que Greg está con Mycroft Holmes! Pero no lo está… ¿verdad?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes originales le pertenecen a Arthur Conan Doyle, esta versión le pertenece a Steven Moffatt y Mark Gatiss.

* * *

**NdT: **Esto es algo completamente nuevo para mí, recién estoy descubriendo este fandom a pesar de haber sabido de él desde hace muuuuuuuucho, pero siempre temerosa de las cosas incompletas nunca me adentré. Gracias a NatLB que me dio el empujoncito para hacerlo y gracias a Runa97 quien me beteó la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Discusiones**

* * *

—¡Maldita sea, Millie! ¡El hecho de que salga con Mycroft Holmes no significa que durmamos juntos, joder! ¡No soy gay, y él tampoco lo es!

Greg Lestrade suspiró. Estaba cansado de tener esta conversación con su esposa. Greg había estado pasando gran parte de su tiempo con el mayor de los Holmes últimamente, pero solamente eran amigos. Greg nunca se había sentido sexualmente atraído hacia un hombre y a Mycroft le sucedía lo mismo. Sólo que dos hombres pasaran un tiempo juntos no significaba que estuvieran saliendo.

Millie Lestrade bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

—Sí claro, Greg. Puedo ver la forma en que ustedes dos se miran.

— ¿Qué? ¿Así que ahora si veo a un hombre significa que quiero acostarme con él? ¿Entonces cada vez que veo a Sherlock o a John, o incluso a Dimmock, significa que quiero follar con ellos?

—¡No —siseó Millie—, porque ellos no son el maldito Mycroft Holmes!

Greg se pasó las manos por su canoso cabello.

—Millie, ya hemos pasado por esto cientos de veces, ¿está bien? ¡_No_ estoy teniendo una aventura!

Quería gritarle que él no era como ella, pero el pensamiento de Millie con otro hombre lo hirió. Sabía que ella le era infiel, había visto todas las pequeñas pistas. Pero se mordió la lengua y cruzó sus brazos.

Millie lo miró fijamente.

—¡No me mientas, Greg! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Admite que estás con él!

—¡NO ESTOY CON ÉL! —explotó Greg. Millie se encogió mientras que Greg cogió su chaqueta y sus llaves. Ya había tenido suficiente, no iba a quedarse allí.

_Que Millie piense la mierda que quiera, _gruñó cuando cerró la puerta del apartamento. _Me importa un carajo._

**{oOo}**

Greg se encontró deambulando por Londres sin rumbo. Después de dos horas de tratar de convencerse de no hacerlo, compró un paquete de cigarrillos y un encendedor. Prendió uno rápidamente y exhaló con un suspiro, la nicotina empezaba a fluir a través de su torrente sanguíneo.

—¿Comenzando nuevamente, Gregory?

Greg sonrió y se volvió. De pie, detrás de él, en la oscura calle estaba el mismísimo Mycroft Holmes. Era más alto que Greg, se vestía mejor, y era mucho más apuesto según Greg.

En realidad, los dos hombres no podían ser más distintos. El cabello de Mycroft era marrón oscuro, el de Greg gris. Mycroft tenía gélidos ojos azules, Greg tenía ojos color marrón oscuro. Mycroft era muy alto, Greg solamente era alto.

Y Mycroft Holmes era un hombre muy, muy inteligente. Y peligroso.

A Greg ni se le permitía llevar un arma encima.

—Hola Mycroft —Greg sonrió y miró a su cigarrillo—. Sí, empecé de nuevo.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué? —preguntó la suave voz conforme su dueño se acercaba. Mycroft se detuvo junto a Greg y lo observó.

—Millie y yo tuvimos una pelea —admitió Greg.

—¿Oh? ¿Qué sucedió? —Mycroft sonaba como si realmente se preocupara y Greg se encontró sonriendo.

—Ehm, nada. Solamente algo estúpido.

Mycroft alzó una ceja.

—No estarías deambulando por las calles de Londres la noche de un sábado si se tratara de nada, Gregory.

Mycroft era la única persona que lo llamaba Gregory. Bueno, sin contar a su madre, que sólo lo llamaba así cuando estaba molesta.

—Fue… nada, de verdad —dijo Greg de nuevo.

Mycroft continuó mirándolo escépticamente, pero lo dejó pasar. Respirando profundamente miró alrededor y dijo:

—Es una bonita noche.

—Sí —gruñó Greg.

Mycroft rió entre dientes.

—Que buena pronunciación, Gregory.

Greg sonrió.

—Ella cree que estamos durmiendo juntos, ¿no es así? —musitó Mycroft.

Greg balbuceó y dejó caer su cigarrillo. Miró fijamente a Mycroft, quien se veía bastante petulante ante su reacción.

—Yo… ¿Q-qué?

—Tu esposa —dijo Mycroft—. La Sra. Lestrade tiene la impresión de que tú y yo estamos teniendo una aventura.

Se quedó mirando a Greg, sus ojos brillantes y penetrantes. Greg sabía que no tenía sentido mentir.

Con un suspiró recogió su cigarrillo y dijo:

—Sí, eso cree. No dejo de decirle que deje de ser tan estúpida.

Mycroft emitió un sonido divertido.

—Sí, bueno. Cuando dos hombres pasan mucho tiempo juntos es inevitable que haya rumores.

—Sí —bufó Greg—, basta con ver a Sherlock y John.

—Mi hermano y el buen Dr. Watson son el ejemplo perfecto —Mycroft asintió con la cabeza—. Mi hermano es un asexual y el Dr. Watson definitivamente es heterosexual. Sin embargo, sólo porque viven juntos y coquetean sin cesar, deberían de estar durmiendo juntos. Desafortunadamente ese no es el caso.

—¿Desafortunadamente? —preguntó Greg.

Mycroft asintió nuevamente y se apoyó en su siempre presente paraguas.

—A mi hermano le haría bien tener una relación amorosa. Pero no parece importarle mucho nada que tenga que ver con el sexo, sea con el género que sea. A menos que la persona esté muerta; no le interesa nadie… seas tú, el Dr. Watson o yo.

Greg asintió.

—Uhm. Probablemente se calmaría un poco si consiguiera un buen polvo.

Mycroft rió.

—Muy cierto.

Ambos hombres quedaron en un agradable silencio. Habían pasado muchas noches juntos, la mayoría de ellas en restaurantes, cafés o incluso en el apartamento de Mycroft. Habían encontrado su mutua compañía refrescante, además que les daba la oportunidad de quejarse sobre el trabajo y Sherlock.

—Bueno, no es que esto no sea encantador —dijo Mycroft repentinamente—, pero tengo una cena esperándome en casa. ¿Te gustaría unirte, Gregory? ¿O planeas regresar a casa?

La idea de pasar otra noche en silencio en el sofá hizo que el corazón de Greg doliera.

—Nah, no iré a casa —dijo—, y sí, me gustaría ir.

Un coche negro se deslizó hasta detenerse frente a ellos y Greg sonrió.

—Exhibicionista.

Mycroft soltó una risita.

**{oOo}**

Greg terminó en la habitación de invitados de Mycroft (la cual era en realidad más grande que el dormitorio de su casa). Millie intentó comunicarse por su teléfono móvil, pero Greg la ignoró.

Se puso una ropa de repuesto en su oficina y fue llamado hacia una escena del crimen. El muchacho había sido apuñalado doce veces y Sherlock Holmes revoloteaba alrededor, observando como John Watson echaba un vistazo al cuerpo. Greg tomó un sorbo de su café y se movió inquietamente. Se había fumado todos sus cigarrillos la noche anterior y estaba ansioso por comprar otro paquete.

—¿Fumando de nuevo, Lestrade? —preguntó Sherlock.

Greg lo ignoró.

—Y no fuiste a casa anoche.

—Sí, sí —murmuró Greg—, mis dedos se estremecen, huelo a humo y estoy usando mi ropa de repuesto.

Sherlock alzó ambas cejas.

—Muy bien, detective inspector. Aún hay esperanzas para ti —dio media vuelta y John se acercó a decirles que es lo que había encontrado.

—Fue el tío —anunció Sherlock—, trató de violarlo y el muchacho se defendió. Encontrarás el ADN del tío debajo de su zapatilla. Ahora vete, Lestrade, ve a encontrar al tipo malo.

—Gracias John —dijo Greg—, y supongo que gracias a ti también Sherlock —sonrió cuando Sherlock entrecerró sus ojos.

—¿Ya estás acostándote con mi hermano?

La boca de Greg se abrió y John fulminó con la mirada a su compañero de piso.

—¡Sherlock! —dijo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sherlock, su rostro era una máscara de inocencia—. Simplemente le hice una pregunta al buen Inspector.

—¿Qué… de qué… cómo… de qué diablos estás hablando? —exigió Greg.

—Simplemente pregunté —dijo Sherlock lentamente, como si Greg fuera un estúpido—, si ya has tenido relaciones sexuales con mi hermano mayor, Mycroft. ¿Te gustaría que deletree su nombre completo? Puedo hacerlo, es un nombre bastante divertido.

Si fuera posible, la mandíbula de Greg hubiera bajado incluso más.

—¡Yo… ¿qué?… no!

—Oh —dijo Sherlock, mirándolo de arriba a abajo—. Como pasaste la noche en su apartamento, simplemente pensé que ustedes dos finalmente lo habían decidido…

—¿Cómo sabías que estuve allí anoche? —demandó Greg.

Sherlock chasqueó la lengua.

—Detective inspector, _por favor._ Ya has confirmado mi deducción de que no fuiste a casa la noche anterior. Durante los últimos meses tú y mi hermano se han vuelto considerablemente cercanos. Supuse, naturalmente, que pasaste la noche allí como consecuencia de que mi hermano te encontrara deambulando las calles de Londres anoche después de haber peleado con tu esposa. Y, por supuesto, pude oler el champú que Mycroft mantiene en el baño de invitados.

Hizo una pausa.

—Uhm, supongo que debí deducir que tú y Mycroft aún no han dormido juntos por el olor del champú. Si hubieran tenido relaciones sexuales, sin duda alguna olerías a esa horrible colonia que Mycroft usa.

Greg lo miró fijamente. La colonia de Mycroft no era horrible. En todo caso, olía bien para Greg. John suspiró nuevamente al ver la expresión de ira que cruzó el rostro de Greg.

—Sherlock, esto no es asunto tuyo —murmuró John.

—¡No estamos durmiendo juntos! —Siseó Greg—. ¡Estoy casado, joder! ¡Y ninguno de los dos es gay!

—Sí, claro que no —dijo Sherlock rodando los ojos—. Todo el mundo está muy feliz con sus pequeños títulos sexuales y a la mínima mención de cambiar de dicho título se recibe con enfado. John, vayámonos antes de que Lestrade explote.

Y se dio la vuelta, con un remolino dramático de su abrigo. John miró a Greg.

—Siento eso —murmuró.

—Está bien —dijo Greg—. Ya estoy acostumbrado.

John sonrió débilmente antes de seguir a su compañero de piso.

**{oOo}**

Sherlock tenía razón, obviamente. Greg y Sally Donovan tocaron la puerta y cuando el tío vio quienes eran echó a correr. Greg lo derribó pero el hombre lo pateó, golpeando la parte posterior de la cabeza de Greg. Hizo una mueca de dolor y el hombre escapó hacia arriba por las escaleras.

Greg se puso de pie y lo persiguió, Donovan siguiéndolo rápidamente. El tío estaba intentando escapar por la ventana cuando Greg lo derribó nuevamente, ambos cayendo al suelo. El hombre dio puñetazos al estómago de Greg y él gruñó pero no lo soltó.

Greg giró al hombre y le puso las esposas.

—Norman McNeill, quedas bajo arresto por el asesinato de Scott William McNeill. Todo lo que digas podrá ser usado en tu contra.

Cerró las esposas y Donovan lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—Estás sangrando —dijo Donovan cuando lo arrastraban escaleras abajo.

Greg se llevó una mano a la cara. Su nariz estaba quebrada, su mejilla magullada y sentía que había sangre corriendo por su barbilla, Se había manchado la camisa y Greg suspiró. Ahora _sí _tenía que ir a casa.


	2. Besos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes originales le pertenecen a Arthur Conan Doyle, esta versión le pertenece a Steven Moffatt y Mark Gatiss.

* * *

**NdT:** Siento que debería poner advertencia, es mi primer fic con escenas tan... tan... bueno, lean, ¡no digo más! Gracias Runa por el beteo *u*

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Besos**

* * *

Greg estaba sentado en su oficina con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás. Su nariz había dejado de sangrar pero todavía tenía un rasguño a lo largo de su mejilla. Presionó hielo, envuelto en un pañuelo, contra la sensible piel y suspiró.

—Se te ve bastante guapo con el rostro rasguñado, Gregory.

Greg levantó la mirada y sonrió. Mycroft Holmes entró en la oficina sonriendo y se sentó elegantemente frente a Greg.

—Hola —dijo Greg.

—Escuché lo que sucedió —dijo Mycroft, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando observó mejor a Greg.

—¿Está tan mal? —preguntó Greg.

—Bueno, tu nariz está ligeramente inflamada y tu mejilla también, pero esta al parecer se curará dentro de tres semanas

—Que encantador —gruñó Greg.

—No está tan mal —intentó Mycroft.

Greg rodó los ojos.

—No te preocupes, Mycroft. No es como si estuviera tratando de impresionar a alguien.

Mycroft sonrió.

—¿Todavía no has hablado con Millie?

—No —Greg suspiró—. Y no quiero. Sigue reclamando saber dónde estoy todo el tiempo y cree que le soy infiel con todos. Ella es la maldita que me está engañando.

—¿Por qué simplemente no le pides el divorcio? —preguntó Mycroft?

Greg hizo una mueca.

—Lo siento, eso fue grosero.

—No, tienes razón. Debería —suspiró—. Pero ella se quedaría con todo, y tendría que encontrarme un nuevo lugar y… Dios —suspiró nuevamente—. Mi vida es un gran caos.

Mycroft sonrió cálidamente.

—Siempre estoy aquí para ayudar, Detective Inspector. Siéntete libre de quedarte en mi casa esta noche, o todo el tiempo que necesites.

—¿En serio?

Mycroft asintió.

—Pero necesito ropa.

Mycroft sonrió de lado.

—¿Piensas que voy a todos lados desnudo?

Greg rió entre dientes. No, Mycroft estaba lejos de estar desnudo. Vestía un traje de tres piezas todos los días y se veía bastante guapo en él.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, Mycroft dijo:

—Vámonos, Gregory. Estoy seguro de que a tus superiores no les importará que salgas temprano hoy.

—¿No les importará? —preguntó Greg.

Mycroft negó con la cabeza.

—Si es así, tendrán que responder ante mí.

Greg rió.

**-oOo-**

El apartamento de Mycroft era muy grande, muy costoso y muy agradable. Tenía una vista hacia Londres que brillaba en la noche. Mycroft de repente se encontró al lado de Greg, entregándole una botella de cerveza.

—Oye, esta es mi favorita —sonrió Greg, dándole un sorbo a la botella.

Mycroft sonrió.

—Sí, lo recordé. Pensé que debía comprar algunas, viendo que siempre te apareces por aquí.

—Tú me invitaste —señaló Greg.

Mycroft sólo sonrió.

Se movieron hacia el sofá y Mycroft echó un vistazo a su televisor de pantalla panorámica. No había nada que ver, por lo cual se dedicaron a conversar. Greg bebiendo cerveza, Mycroft vino.

Greg miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que eran las cuatro de la mañana. Se habían quedado hablando durante casi cinco horas.

—Maldición —dijo—. Debería ir a dormir un poco.

—Dormir es aburrido —comentó Mycroft, dando un sorbo a su vino.

Greg rodó los ojos.

—Ustedes, los Holmes, son raros.

—¡No soy raro! —protestó Mycroft y Greg rió. Mycroft colocó su copa de vino sobre la mesita y cruzó sus brazos—. No soy raro.

—Lo eres —Greg soltó una risita y se acercó más—. Eres tan raro como Sherlock.

Mycroft frunció el ceño y Greg sabía que lo estaba fastidiando. Pero es que el político era tan gracioso cuando hacía pucheros.

—Eres raaaaro —Greg rió, alargando la última palabra.

—_No _lo soy —dijo Mycroft entrecerrando sus ojos. Se acercó más a Greg hasta que sus piernas se tocaron—. Tú, D.I. Lestrade, eres el raro. Permites que mi hermano revolotee por las escenas del crimen y te eclipse.

—¿Qué? —protestó Greg y Mycroft rió, complacido por la indignación de Greg—. Tú fuiste quien me secuestró y me preguntó si podía permitir que ayudara con los casos.

—Sí, y eso es lo que te hace aún más raro —se burló Mycroft—. Permitiste que yo te intimidara.

—¡No lo hice! —dijo Greg, poniendo su cerveza en la mesita. Se inclinó hacia adelante y golpeteó con el dedo el pecho de Mycroft—. No eres más que un acosador.

—Ciertamente _no_ lo soy.

—¡Lo eres! Acosas a Sherlock y probablemente a mí también —Mycroft no dijo nada y Greg soltó una risita. El alcohol estaba ayudando a que ambos se relajaran—. Usted me acosa, Sr. Holmes.

—No lo hago.

Greg se inclinó más hacia adelante y Mycroft cuidadosamente se acercó a él

—Sí lo haces.

—No lo hago.

—Sí.

—No.

—_Sí._

—_No_

—¡SÍ!

—¡NO!

Ambos quedaron ligeramente sin aliento de tanto gritar. Greg podía oler la colonia de Mycroft y eso estaba ocasionándole cosas extrañas en su estómago. (A Greg le gustaba, incluso si a Sherlock no). Mycroft sintió el aroma de la loción para después del afeitado de Greg y sintió pequeños escalofríos bajar por sus brazos.

Sus ojos quedaron atrapados y ambos pudieron ver allí una repentina necesidad. No podían apartar la mirada.

Y entonces, Mycroft se encontró inclinándose hacia adelante ligeramente y Greg copió su acción. Se detuvieron, a milímetros uno del otro, antes de que ambos se inclinaran hacia adelante.

Sus labios se juntaron suavemente y Mycroft sintió un gemido atravesarlo. Los labios de Greg eran suaves, cálidos y se presionaban contra los suyos sutilmente.

Greg se sintió suspirar, como si hubiera estado esperando ese beso toda la noche. Los labios de Mycroft sabían a vino y quería succionar todo el sabor. Greg alzó una mano y la pasó por el cabello de Mycroft, mientras que una de las manos de él se acunaba en su mejilla que no estaba lastimada

Sus labios parecían encajar y ambos hombres se encontraron disfrutando los pequeños besos, la tenue caricia de una lengua, y el sutil sonido de unos dientes que chocaban entre sí.

Y de repente, Mycroft se echó hacia atrás rápidamente, poniéndose de pie.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Greg sin aliento por el besuqueo. Y súbitamente cayo en la cuenta de que había estado besuqueándose con Mycroft Holmes.

_¡Mycroft Holmes!_

_¡Hermano _de Sherlock Holmes!

¡Y era un _hombre_!

—Lo siento —dijo Mycroft retrocediendo. Greg simplemente se quedó quieto—. Yo… Yo no debí… Lo siento.

—Es… Está bien —alcanzó a decir Greg.

—No, no está bien —dijo Mycroft—. No entiendo que está sucediendo.

—Bueno, yo tampoco —respondió Greg.

Mycroft se apoyó contra la pared, tratando de calmar su corazón.

—Nunca me he sentido atraído hacia otro hombre, nunca. Y nosotros solamente éramos amigos, nunca te vi de esa forma hasta que…

—¿Hasta qué? —preguntó Greg.

Mycroft suspiró.

—Hasta que empezaste a contarme esas cosas de tu esposa… lo que decía de nosotros. Me dio curiosidad, y me hizo pensar que tal vez nos estábamos comportando de cierta manera que hacía que los otros creyeran que estábamos juntos. Y cuanto más lo pensaba, más me daba cuenta de que me sentía sexualmente atraído a ti.

Las cejas de Greg se alzaron exageradamente.

—Las charlas, las cenas, todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos —continuó Mycroft—. Los momentos más felices de mi día eran cuando conseguía verte, Gregory. Y cuando pensaba en ti… —tragó saliva y dirigió su mirada a su entrepierna—. No entiendo.

—Bueno —dijo Greg lentamente, pasando una mano por su cabello—. Supongo que no eres tan heterosexual como creíste que eras.

Mycroft frunció el ceño.

—Pero no pienso en todos los hombres de esta manera, para nada… Yo sólo… —volvió a tragar y continuó—. Sólo pienso en ti de esta manera.

Hubo silencio mientras que ambos hombres procesaban la información. Y entonces, Mycroft se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Creo que deberías irte, Gregory. No deberíamos pasar más tiempo juntos. Es… es demasiado complicado. Tengo que averiguar porque me siento de esta manera.

Mycroft estaba parloteando pero Greg no escuchaba. Estaba tomando nota de como se había sentido durante el beso. Porque no fue culpa de Mycroft; Greg también se había inclinado.

Los latidos del corazón de Greg habían aumentado, su estómago revoloteó, su miembro se estremeció. Había _querido _besar a Mycroft… y le había gustado.

—¿Gregory?

Greg miró a Mycroft, quien ahora estaba al lado de la puerta, sosteniendo la perilla.

—Gregory, sólo vete, por favor. Yo… lo siento.

Greg se levantó lentamente y caminó hacia Mycroft. El hombre más alto mantuvo sus ojos fijos en Greg conforme se acercaba.

Cuando Greg se acercó lo suficiente, se empujó contra Mycroft y lo besó.

Sus labios se unieron y Mycroft se congeló, sus ojos muy abiertos. Greg mordió su labio inferior y Mycroft gimió ligeramente. Se movió para envolver sus brazos alrededor de Greg. Greg empujó a Mycroft contra la pared y ladeó su cabeza, Mycroft yendo hacia el lado opuesto. Sus labios se fundieron y los de Mycroft se entreabrieron ligeramente, permitiendo que Greg deslizara su lengua en su boca.

Ambos hombres gimieron y el calor sonrojó sus rostros. Las caderas de Mycroft se presionaron en las de Greg y sus erecciones chocaron. Greg movió sus manos para recorrer con sus dedos el cabello de Mycroft, acercándolo más. De pronto, la lengua de Mycroft estaba en la boca de Greg, explorando, saboreando.

Tuvieron que separarse para poder respirar. Jadeando, ambos quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, sus rostros de un color rojo brillante. Greg estaba muy consciente de su palpitante polla y una mirada a Mycroft le mostró que el político estaba en la misma situación.

—No entiendo —se arregló para decir finalmente Mycroft.

—Tú me gustas —dijo Greg—, y yo a ti.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Mycroft, mostrándose sorprendido de que Greg sintiera lo mismo por él.

—Sí, idiota —rió Greg—. ¿Por qué te besaría si no fuera así?

Mycroft asintió con lentitud.

—Pero ni uno de nosotros es gay.

—Bueno, ¿quizás en eso estamos equivocados? —intentó explicar Greg—. O quizás simplemente somos… No lo sé, Mycroft. ¿Realmente importa? Me gustas; eres divertido, inteligente, encantador, increíblemente peligroso y… —miró a Mycroft de pies a cabeza. Ahora al menos comprendía porque encontraba a Mycroft tan guapo en aquellos trajes—… y, bueno, eres sexy.

Mycroft sonrió al escucharlo.

—¿Eso crees?

—Oh, sí.

Con una risita, Mycroft dijo:

—Bueno… yo creo que tú eres… ehm, muy… apuesto.

—¿Apuesto? —preguntó Greg con una ceja levantada.

—Uhm… ¿sexy? —trató Mycroft.

—Buena respuesta —dijo Greg. Se empujó contra Mycroft y se encontraron besándose nuevamente. Greg arrastró a Mycroft hacia el costoso sofá y se dejó caer, atrayendo a Mycroft encima de él. Se retorcieron un poco y se acomodaron, la erección de Mycroft presionando la de Greg.

El político gimió cuando Greg pasó las manos por su pecho, deslizándolas por debajo de su camisa. Greg encontró la piel caliente y su estómago se encogió un poco cuando sintió un abdomen sólido y vello en el pecho.

_Bueno, esto es diferente, _pensó Greg.

Las manos de Mycroft localizaron el rostro de Greg y lo sostuvieron con delicadeza, sintiendo una ligera aspereza al contacto con su piel. Estaba acostumbrado a la suave línea mandibular de una mujer, pero la de Greg era fuerte, su manzana de Adam se movía conforme le besaba el rostro.

_Muy… _pensó Mycroft, …_agradable_.

Le gustaba, a ambos les gustaba. Había algo tan extraño, pero también familiar en besar a otro hombre.

Las manos de Greg se cruzaron con uno de los pezones de Mycroft y el hombre jadeó cuando Greg lo frotó, el pezón endureciéndose ante su toque. Mycroft se inclinó para besar la barbilla de Greg, sintiendo como pequeñas asperezas rozaban sus labios. Greg gimió suavemente cuando Mycroft besó y succionó su cuello antes de mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja.

Tuvieron que detenerse para respirar, ambos jadeando, mirándose el uno al otro. Sus rostros sonrojados y los dos sintiendo sus erecciones presionando los pantalones.

Mycroft todavía estaba encima de Greg y sus codos descansaron a cada lado del D.I., sus manos sosteniendo sus cálidos costados. Las de Greg continuaban debajo de la camisa de Mycroft, descansando sobre su ardiente piel.

—Yo no… —comenzó Mycroft y tragó saliva. Haciendo que Greg tuviera ganas de besarlo nuevamente—. Uhm, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

—No estoy del todo seguro —admitió Greg, recorriendo con suavidad sus dedos por la piel de Mycroft. El hombre encima de él se estremeció—. ¿Qué te parece si sólo continuamos y… vemos a donde nos lleva?

Mycroft asintió e inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo para besar a Greg ligeramente. Sus labios estaban calientes y mojados cuando se besaron con suavidad, ambos con los ojos cerrados.

Greg recorrió con su lengua el labio inferior de Mycroft, ocasionando que sonriera encima de él.

—Que… uhm, agradable —jadeó Mycroft contra Greg.

Greg sonrió y lo hizo de nuevo, causando que Mycroft se estremeciera. Fue más allá y su lengua recorrió el interior de su boca, rozando la de él, forzando que ambos soltaran un ligero gemido. Sus lenguas bailaron una alrededor de la otra, tratando de dominarse, y Mycroft ganó.

Su lengua entró en la boca de Greg y Greg empujó su entrepierna contra la de Mycroft, sintiendo sus erecciones frotarse entre sí. Aquello mandó placer a todo el cuerpo de Greg y soltó un gemido.

Mycroft se empujó hacia abajo, moviendo sus caderas hacia adelante y atrás. Greg gimió de nuevo y Mycroft suspiró con placer cuando atraparon sus penes y se frotaron nuevamente el uno con el otro. Mycroft se inclinó hacia adelante para sostener el rostro de Greg, y las manos de Greg continuaron su búsqueda en Mycroft, moviéndose hacia su espalda.

Greg acarició la espina dorsal de Mycroft y el hombre volvió a estremecerse. Mycroft movió una mano para sumergirse dentro de la camisa de Greg, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo. El vello del pecho de Greg era delicado debajo de sus dedos y sintió también su pecho bien formado y un pezón.

Greg se quedó sin aliento cuando Mycroft frotó su pezón y mordisqueó su labio inferior. Greg gimoteó y echó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras Mycroft lamía su barbilla, sus dedos continuando acariciando su pezón.

Las embestidas de Mycroft se volvieron más rudas y Greg se impulsó más hacia arriba, sus miembros ansiosos de rozarse. Mycroft gimió y succionó la piel de Greg, sabiendo que dejaría marcas, pero no preocupándose por ello.

Las manos de Greg salieron de debajo de la camisa de Mycroft y cogieron sus caderas, sus dedos introduciéndose dentro de los pantalones de Mycroft.

Mycroft dejó de besar a Greg y sus cabezas se apoyaron una en la otra, ambos gruñendo conforme se embestían. Greg podía sentir un orgasmo venir y lamió la barbilla de Mycroft, tratando de encontrar sus labios.

Mycroft jadeaba, sus músculos tenían espasmos y su piel hervía. Los labios de Greg repentinamente se colocaron en los suyos y el placer de duplicó cuando sus caderas se estrellaron entre sí.

Y de pronto, Greg estaba por venirse, gimiendo dentro de la boca de Mycroft mientras que el hombre más joven continuaba embistiendo. Se estremeció un poco y mordió el labio inferior de Mycroft, sabiendo que le dejaría una contusión.

Conforme el cuerpo de Greg convulsionó, la polla de Mycroft se retorció una vez más y se vino. Se empujó hacia abajo, duro, y sus manos sostuvieron los hombros de Greg con fuerza. Sintió que Greg le mordía el labio y una fuerte descarga de dolor recorrió su piel. La cual solo aumentó la excitación que estaba disparándose a través de su cuerpo por su polla.

Ambos quedaron sin aliento, los ojos cerrados y sus frentes descansando una sobre la otra. Mycroft pudo sentir que la piel de Greg quemaba debajo de él y supo que su rostro también estaría igual de sonrojado.

Los labios de Greg se acercaron tentativamente a los de Mycroft y compartieron otro beso suave hasta que Greg retrocedió.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Mycroft.

—Estás sangrando —dijo Greg, su lengua recorriendo sus propios labios.

Mycroft se apartó y se sentó, levantando un dedo hacia sus labios. Recorrió su piel y cuando lo retiró vio sangre.

—¡Mierda, te mordí demasiado duro! —dijo Greg. Se puso de color rojo vivo y corrió a conseguir algunas servilletas.

Mycroft se echó a reír cuando Greg regresó y se sentó a su lado, limpiando el lugar que estaba justo debajo de su labio.

—Maldición —dijo Greg.

—¿Está tan mal?

—He dejado marcas de dientes.

Mycroft reflexionó al oír eso. Había estado planeando visitar a Sherlock el día de mañana, pero se preguntó si sería sensato ir a ver a su pequeño hermano con marcas de dientes clavadas en su piel.

—Está bien —dijo Mycroft cuando Greg continuó dando toquecitos a su piel. Mycroft sostuvo a Greg de las muñecas y sonrió—. Está bien, Gregory.

Greg aún estaba sonrojado cuando Mycroft se inclinó hacia adelante para besarlo. Greg le devolvió el beso, sus suaves labios contra los de Mycroft.

—Eso estuvo… interesante —se arregló decir Greg cuando se separaron. Su pene estaba flácido y lo sentía mojado.

—Sí —dijo Mycroft, mirando sus pantalones. Había una mancha húmeda en el frente—, lo estuvo.

—Me… me gustaría hacerlo de nuevo —dijo Greg, sonrojándose aún más. Mycroft sonrió. Estaba empezando a gustarle verle de esa manera—. Ya sabes, sólo si quieres.

—Lo disfruté mucho, Gregory —Mycroft sonrió y lo besó nuevamente—. Pero quizás deberíamos limpiarnos antes de continuar mordiéndonos el uno al otro.

Greg rió y permitió que Mycroft lo pusiera de pie.


	3. Una pequeña cogida

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes originales le pertenecen a Arthur Conan Doyle, esta versión le pertenece a Steven Moffatt y Mark Gatiss.

* * *

**NdT:** Gracias Runa por el beteo :'3

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Una pequeña cogida**

* * *

Greg despertó en la cama de Mycroft Holmes. No habían dormido juntos… aún. Greg tenía sus brazos alrededor de Mycroft y sonrió con felicidad, acariciando el rostro en su cuello. Mycroft se volvió y sonrió a Greg. Su labio inferior estaba magullado, dos pequeños cortes justo debajo de él. Uno podía notar que alguien lo había mordido si se observaba lo suficiente cerca.

—Lo siento —dijo Greg.

Mycroft rió entre dientes.

—Está bastante bien —se inclinó hacia adelante y se besaron con suavidad.

Greg gimió tenuemente y presionó su cuerpo contra el de Mycroft.

—Ehm, ¿Gregory?

—¿Uhm?

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—¿A qué te refieres?

Mycroft se echó hacia atrás para poder mirar a Greg.

—No quiero que esto sea algo de una sola vez. Me… me gustas.

Greg sonrió.

—Que alivio, porque a mí también me gustas.

—Bien —dijo Mycroft—. Uhm… no sé… ¿cómo podemos…?

—¿Tener sexo? —preguntó Greg y Mycroft asintió—. Bueno, no estoy personalmente familiarizado con esto, pero, ya sabes… nosotros… uhm, es decir dos hombres… mierda…

Mycroft rió.

—¿Supongo que podríamos simplemente continuar y ver a donde nos lleva?

—Eso suena bien —dijo Greg—. Probaríamos… las cosas juntos y veríamos donde terminamos.

Mycroft sonrió y se inclinó hacia adelante para besarlo. Y nuevamente, se echó hacia atrás.

—¿Qué?

Mycroft suspiró.

—Tu esposa…

El pecho de Greg cayó ligeramente. Allí estaba, acostado en una cama junto a otro hombre (Mycroft _maldito_ Holmes) y su esposa estaba en casa.

—Ella me engañó primero —murmuró.

—Dos errores no hacen un acierto, cariño.

Greg sonrió ante el repentino apodo.

—Lo sé. Supongo que tendré que hablar con ella.

Mycroft asintió y besó ligeramente la barbilla de Greg. Greg se retorció debajo de las sábanas.

—Supongo que ahora mismo no —se las arregló para decir, jadeando.

Mycroft de pronto se sentó encima de Greg, su erección presionándose debajo de la tela de los pijamas.

—Aquí estamos de nuevo —rió Greg.

—Sí —Mycroft sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo—. Pero quiero intentar algo.

—¿Y eso sería…?

Rápido como un rayo, Mycroft se deslizó hacia abajo, los pies de Greg presionando su trasero. Con dedos ágiles bajó los pantalones de pijama de Greg.

—¡Joder! —jadeó Greg cuando se encontró repentinamente semidesnudo. Su erección se irguió y Mycroft se deslizó hacia adelante, sosteniéndola con sus manos delgadas.

—¿Qué… —jadeó Greg cuando Mycroft empezó a acariciarlo—... qué estás haciendo?

—Creo que te estoy dando una mamada —sonrió de lado Mycroft.

—Eso involucraría tu bo… _¡Jesús!_ —gritó cuando Mycroft envolvió sus labios alrededor de su polla. Gimió cuando Mycroft empezó a succionar, su lengua lamiéndole el prepucio. Lo engulló completamente, acariciando los testículos de Greg mientras lo hacía.

—¡Oh _Dios! _—gimió Greg, sus dedos retorciéndose en las sábanas. Se encorvó y Mycroft succionó más fuerte, sus dientes rozándole ligeramente.

Greg gimoteó cuando la mano derecha de Mycroft serpenteó para poder acariciar su estómago, sus caderas, sus pezones. El cuerpo de Greg empezó a tener espasmos, el orgasmo amenazando con llegar.

Se deshizo con rapidez. Mycroft era muy bueno y se movía ágilmente; chupando, lamiendo, besando, tocando…

—M-Mycroft —gruñó—. ¡Me… vengo!

Y lo hizo, su polla estremeciéndose en la boca de Mycroft. Mycroft se apartó, jadeando y escupiendo cuando el semen salió de Greg. Continuó acariciando el miembro de Greg, ordeñando el clímax de él.

Greg jadeaba pesadamente, sus ojos cerrados. Mycroft se deslizó de su repentino amante y fue a lavarse la boca. Regresó para limpiar a Greg y se tiró de espaldas en la cama.

Greg se subió los pantalones y le preguntó:

—¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Mycroft sonrió de lado.

—No escuché que me dijeras que parara.

Greg sonrió.

—Eso… estuvo muy bueno.

—Sí. Supuse que te gustaría.

—¿Nunca lo hiciste antes?

—No —admitió Mycroft—. Pero mientras dormías esta mañana, yo… uhm, le di un vistazo… al internet.

Si Greg fuera capaz de tener una erección en esos momentos, se hubiera puesto duro en segundos. La idea de Mycroft viendo porno era verdaderamente caliente.

—Bueno, aprendes rápido —comentó Greg.

—Mi objetivo es complacer —sonrió de lado Mycroft.

—¿Te… te gustaría que…? —preguntó Greg, haciendo un gesto hacia el bulto de Mycroft.

—No tienes que —dijo Mycroft—. Podríamos… intentar eso en otra ocasión.

Pero Greg ya se estaba moviendo. Bajó los pantalones de pijama de Mycroft y sonrió al verlo tan duro. Mycroft era un poco más grande que él y se quedó unos segundos fantaseando sobre estar dentro de Mycroft, o Mycroft dentro de él. Hace un día Greg nunca hubiera pensado sobre eso, pero ahora… bueno, Mycroft sin duda alguna lo había convertido.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y lo tocó suavemente, disfrutando de la sacudida que Mycroft dio. Empezó a acariciarlo suavemente, maravillándose de la piel caliente que estaba en sus manos. Era extraño, masturbar a otro hombre, pero era muy… _excitante._

Greg no fue tan audaz como Mycroft y continuó acariciándolo con suavidad por un minuto, disfrutando los pequeños sonidos que Mycroft soltaba.

—No tienes… que… hacerlo —dijo sacudiéndose nuevamente, su pene deslizándose entre los dedos de Greg—. Puedo… puedo… esperar.

Se sacudió de nuevo y Greg se inclinó para lamerlo, el líquido preseminal salado e inusual. Greg ahora sabía porque Mycroft se hizo a un lado cuando se vino. No era desagradable, simplemente… no era algo que alguno de los dos estuviera acostumbrado a saborear.

Greg envolvió sus labios alrededor del pene de Mycroft y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. Era… era caliente y húmedo, y muy, muy sexy. Greg empezó a succionar y eso fue suficiente para que Mycroft se moviera salvajemente.

La saliva recubría su polla y Mycroft gimió cuando los dientes de Greg rozaron su piel. Greg sintió una mano en su cabello y alzó la mirada para ver a Mycroft observándole, sus ojos llenos de lujuria. Alentado, empezó a chupar más fuerte, engullendo completamente a Mycroft.

Mycroft respiraba agitadamente, su cuerpo quemaba. Sostuvo el cabello de Greg con fuerza y trató de no tirar muy fuerte. Pero fue inútil, su mente se estaba poniendo borrosa.

—¡Greg! —jadeó, apretando los dientes—. ¡Me v-v-vengo!

Greg se hizo hacia atrás y masturbó a Mycroft con rapidez. Mycroft empujó sus caderas hacia arriba y se vino espectacularmente, disparando su semilla en toda la mano de Greg y en sus pantalones. Sus caderas cayeron pesadamente y jadeó. Greg se movió de la cama, su mano era un desastre pegajoso. Fue a lavarse antes de coger la misma toalla que Mycroft había usado.

Limpió a Mycroft pero los pantalones eran un caso perdido. Se los sacó por completo y los tiró a una esquina y se tiró al costado de Mycroft.

—Eres muy talentoso —comentó Mycroft.

—Lo sé —sonrió de lado Greg—. Ya era hora de que lo notaras.

Mycroft rió y pasó un brazo alrededor de Greg. Greg se acurrucó en él, sintiendo las piernas desnudas de Mycroft debajo de las suyas que estaban en pantalón.

—Eres muy, muy sexy, Mycroft Holmes —dijo Greg.

—Sí, bueno —musitó Mycroft—. Soy conocido por convertir a un par de hombres.

Greg soltó una risita.

—Bueno, sí. Nunca me he sentido atraído hacia otro hombre, pero aquí estoy, dándole a uno una mamada.

—Una muy buena mamada —comentó Mycroft.

—Eso espero.

Mycroft sonrió y besó suavemente a Greg.


	4. Cuando todo el mundo se entere

****Disclaimer:** **Los personajes originales le pertenecen a Arthur Conan Doyle, esta versión le pertenece a Steven Moffatt y Mark Gatiss.

* * *

**NdT: **Capítulo auspiciado por... el beteo de Runa97

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Cuando todo el mundo se entere…**

* * *

Greg vistió los mismos pantalones y chaqueta al trabajo, pero tomó prestada una de las camisas de Mycroft. Mycroft le ofreció prestarle un traje, pero eran demasiado costosos para Greg. Y no necesitaba que Sherlock le preguntara porqué estaba usando uno de los trajes de su hermano.

Recibió un par de miradas de personas que se percataron de su lamentable traje que había usado el día anterior. Suspiró y se dejó caer en la silla de su oficina. Otro día de papeleo, rellenando reportes para el caso que Sherlock acababa de resolver.

Era mediodía cuando Mycroft Holmes apareció y Greg sonrió, poniéndose de pie. El labio de Mycroft no se veía mejor, pero hizo que Greg se sintiera atolondrado. _Él _había hecho esas marcas.

—Esto está empezando a volverse un hábito —dijo Greg después de presionar sus labios contra los del hombre más alto.

—Sí, bueno —Mycroft sonrió mientras lo besaba—. Pensé en esa pequeña cosa que hiciste con tu boca —lo besó nuevamente, lamiendo el labio inferior del D.I.—. Y, bueno… —se calló y Greg sintió la erección de Mycroft presionándose contra él.

—¿De nuevo? —preguntó Greg.

—Bueno, depende completamente de ti —sonrió Mycroft.

Greg ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias. Darle una mamada al Gobierno Británico en tu oficina, la cual se encontraba en una estación policial, realmente no era buena idea.

Pero Mycroft estaba tan duro, que hizo que Greg se pusiera igual, lo cual le hizo tener ganas de chupar la polla de Mycroft y saborear su dureza. Y entonces, a su vez, Mycroft podría saborear la suya.

Greg abrió la cremallera de los caros pantalones de Mycroft y sacó su pene de los boxers de seda, arrodillándose en el proceso. Se inclinó hacia adelante y lamió el prepucio de Mycroft, provocando un suave y prolongado gemido.

—Hice esto hace cinco horas —le recordó Greg, pasando sus labios a lo largo del miembro de Mycroft.

—Uhm —gruñó Mycroft—. Pero estuviste muy, muy bien.

Greg sonrió y tomó a Mycroft en su boca, deleitándose con el ahora familiar sabor. Estaba empezando a gustarle esto de sentir la polla dura de Mycroft presionada contra su lengua. Succionó ligeramente y Mycroft gimoteó, dejando que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás.

La puerta se abrió y alguien se quedó sin aliento. Greg se alejó de Mycroft y miró. Aunque Sally Donovan no podía ver realmente el pene de Mycroft, era obvio que era lo que Greg había estado haciendo. Se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta, mientras que Mycroft a tientas subió su cremallera para comprimir su erección. Greg se puso de pie y se alejó un paso de Mycroft, ambos sonrojados a más no poder.

—Uh… —Sally se quedó con la boca abierta—. Uh… el raro… está aquí.

Y entonces Sherlock la empujó a un lado, y John lo siguió.

—Lestrade, quiero darle un vistazo a ese asesinato cometido en el pub Cabeza del Rey… —se interrumpió, mirando a Greg y luego a su hermano.

Greg estaba quemándose en un color rojo vivo y Mycroft se había puesto pálido. Una mirada rápida mostró que Greg estaba luciendo una erección semidura y Mycroft… bueno, los costosos pantalones no eran muy gruesos.

—Oh —dijo Sherlock entrecerrando sus ojos, una sonrisa jugando en sus labios—. Lo siento, Lestrade, no era consciente de que esto se trataba de un dormitorio privado.

—Sherlock —le advirtió John. No tenías que ser un Holmes para saber qué es lo que los dos hombres habían estado haciendo.

—No, fue mi error —arrastró las palabras Sherlock—. Después de todo, sí te pregunte si estabas follando con mi hermano, pero al parecer fui yo quien escuchó mal.

—¿Hermano? —Donovan jadeó desde la puerta, mirando a Mycroft.

Mycroft se volvió para lanzarle una mirada asesina y Lestrade dijo:

—¡Fuera, Sally!

Sally rápida y sabiamente, se retiró.

—Sherlock, ese no es mi caso —dijo Greg, suspirando. Sólo quería que todos se fueran… excepto Mycroft, por supuesto.

—Bueno, sugiero que me digas de quién es —dijo Sherlock—. Estoy seguro de que Sally ya debe estar diciéndole a todo el mundo lo que acaba de suceder, pero hay muchas personas a las cuales _yo _se lo podría contar —sus ojos se clavaron en su hermano.

—No me puedes amenazar, Sherlock.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? —dijo Sherlock educadamente—. ¿Y qué haría mami si se enterara de que has estado recibiendo sexo oral de un D.I. en una estación policial?

Los ojos de Mycroft brillaron peligrosamente, pero a Sherlock no parecía importarle.

—Sherlock, déjalo —dijo John. Le simpatizaba Greg y no quería que fuera humillado de esta forma—. No es asunto tuyo.

—¡Es mi hermano, es asunto mío! —explotó Sherlock.

Mycroft alzó una ceja.

—¿Por qué te importa, Sherlock?

—¡No me importa! —gruñó Sherlock.

Pero Mycroft podía verlo. Siempre había sido más inteligente que su hermano y aunque Sherlock no mostrara muchas emociones, las que lucía ahora eran bastante claras.

—Estás celoso de que Gregory me escogiera —dijo Mycroft triunfalmente—. Pensaste que si llegara a explorar su lado homosexual con alguien, sería contigo.

—Yo… no… _¡cállate! _—espetó Sherlock.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Greg, confundido—. Pensé que dijiste que Sherlock era asexual.

—No, al contrario —sonrió Mycroft—. No es muy frecuente que Sherlock decida incursionar en sus necesidades físicas, pero cuando lo hace siempre elige a los hombres —sus ojos se fijaron en John.

Pobre John, quien realmente no había hecho nada malo.

Pobre John, que se volvió de un color rojo brillante.

—¡Déjalo fuera de esto! —espetó Sherlock.

—¿Por qué debería? —exigió Mycroft—. Has atacado a mi novio, así que voy a atacar al tuyo.

—¿Novio? —jadeó Greg.

Mycroft se volvió a verlo.

—Ehm, lo siento, yo… no quise…

—No —dijo Greg rápidamente y sonrió—. Me gusta.

—¿Te gusta? —farfulló Sherlock—. ¡Estás casado!

—¡Sí, gracias por recordármelo! —Greg frunció el ceño y se volvió a John—. ¿Tú y Sherlock?

—Sí… —dijo John en voz baja—. Pero ahora que sé que te quiere a ti…

—¡No, no quiero! —gritó Sherlock—. ¡Mycroft!

Mycroft sonrió. Estaba disfrutando al humillar a Sherlock, pero no quería que su hermano y John rompieran por un estúpido malentendido. Así que dijo:

—No quise decir que realmente quiera a Gregory, Dr. Watson. Quise decir que por un tiempo, Sherlock pensó que él era muy guapo y quería… convertirlo. Pero afortunadamente, Gregory no se dio cuenta.

Greg alzó una ceja.

—¿Sherlock me deseaba?

—Por unos tres días —dijo Mycroft—. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que no eras gay.

—¡Obviamente es gay, Mycroft! —espetó Sherlock, en plena ebullición. No le gustaba que la gente supiera sus sentimientos personales.

—¡No lo soy! —explotó Greg—. Soy… no lo sé, curioso.

—¡Lo suficientemente curioso como para darle una mamada a mi hermano!

—¡Sherlock! —gritó John—. ¡Suficiente! ¿Y qué si Greg es homosexual? ¿O heterosexual? ¿O bi o lo que sea? ¡Él y Mycroft son adultos responsables, y si quisieran follarse el uno al otro en un maldito basurero no es nuestro maldito asunto! ¡Vayamos a casa, ahora, para que podamos hacer algo de exploración nuestra!

Eso calló a todo el mundo. Sherlock tragó saliva, miró a Greg, miró a su hermano, y salió tras de John.

Greg suspiró.

—Dios.

—Lo siento —dijo Mycroft—. No debí haber venido.

—No, no es tu culpa —dijo Greg—. Debí haber cerrado mi maldita puerta —se inclinó contra su escritorio—. Ahora todo el mundo lo va a saber.

—¿No quieres que lo sepan? —preguntó Mycroft con un ligero tono de dolor en su voz.

—No, no me importa que piensen que soy gay o lo que sea… Solamente no quería que nos vieran de esa forma. No es asunto de ellos.

—Bueno, no creo que alguien nos vaya a molestar ahora después de todo ese griterío —dijo Mycroft. Se dirigió a la puerta, la cerró y le echó seguro y rápidamente se puso de rodillas frente a Greg.

—Mycroft, no —advirtió Greg—. Si Sally vuelve a entrar…

Mycroft tomó la polla de Greg en su boca y la chupó suavemente, sus labios contrayéndose y expandiéndose alrededor de Greg. Greg gimió y se echó hacia atrás, empujándose ligeramente. Motivado, Mycroft succionó más fuerte y le acaricio el muslo con su mano libre. Las manos de Greg bajaron para empujar lentamente la cabeza de Mycroft hacia arriba y abajo en su pene.

Mycroft lo dejó, le gustaba la sensación de que Greg tomara el control de la situación. Los dedos de Greg estaban apretados en el cabello de Mycroft, mientras que este succionaba su miembro. Greg empezó a encorvarse y en segundos se vino.

Mycroft se lo permitió, sabiendo que no podía dejar que Greg manchara el piso… o sus ropas. Así que cerró sus ojos y aspiró todo.

No fue tan malo ahora que Mycroft estaba acostumbrado al sabor. Le subió la cremallera a Greg y se puso de pie.

—Estás mejorando en esto —comentó Greg inclinándose contra el escritorio débilmente.

Mycroft sonrió.

—Aprendo rápidamente, ¿recuerdas?

Greg rió.

—Gracias por eso.

—No, gracias a _ti _—Mycroft sonrió de lado.

—Creo que es tu turno —sonrió Greg con malicia.

—Por mucho que me gustaría, tengo una reunión a la cual ir —dijo Mycroft.

Pero Greg no estaba escuchando. Una vez más tuvo el pene de Mycroft afuera y empezó a chuparlo con avidez. Mycroft jadeó y continuó tratando de alejarse para ir a su reunión. Pero, realmente, si un guapo D.I. quiere darte una mamada, ¿vas a tratar de detenerlo?

Greg logró obtener gran parte de la semilla de Mycroft, pero un poco goteó por su barbilla. Mycroft lo limpió con un pañuelo de seda y le dio un beso.

—Realmente tengo que ir a esa reunión.

—Uhum… —murmuró Greg, sin dejar de besarlo. Mycroft retrocedió hasta la puerta, Greg siguiéndole, ambos sin dejar de besuquearse con locura.

—Tengo… que… ir —se las arregló para decir Mycroft y Greg mordisqueó su labio inferior—. Oye —dijo echándose hacia atrás y alzando una ceja—. ¿Recuerdas que pasó la última vez que hiciste eso?

Greg sonrió de lado y recorrió un dedo por los cortes debajo del labio inferior de Greg.

—Lo siento.

—No lo sientes.

Greg lo besó nuevamente, lamió su boca y se echó hacia atrás.

—Vete ahora.

Mycroft se alisó la ropa y salió de la oficina de Greg. 99% de Scotland Yard lo miraba fijamente. _Sally Donovan es rápida, _pensó mientras le daba una mirada asesina a cualquiera que lo veía, espantándolos.

Mientras que a él no le preocupaba su repentino cambio de sexualidad, no apreciaba que nadie supiera de sus asuntos privados. Hizo una nota mental de transferir a cualquiera que le diera un mal rato a Greg.


	5. Tomándolo con calma

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes originales le pertenecen a Arthur Conan Doyle, esta versión le pertenece a Steven Moffatt y Mark Gatiss.

* * *

**NdT: **Creo que acá debo incluir una GRAN advertencia de que este capítulo ocasionará sangrados nasales por doquier. ¡Cautela! y gracias Runa por el beteo :'3

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Tomándolo con calma**

* * *

Ambos hombres se habían dicho a sí mismos que llevarían las cosas con calma. Ninguno había tenido alguna experiencia con alguien del mismo sexo (aparte de los repentinos besos y mamadas que se habían dado el uno al otro) y no querían apresurar nada.

Pero ambos tuvieron un día difícil. Después de que Mycroft dejara Scotland Yard había estado entrado y saliendo de reuniones de negocios, había amenazado a cinco países y detenido con las justas el lanzamiento de un misil nuclear de una mazmorra terrorista. Basta decir que estaba bastante cansado cuando recibió un mensaje de Gregory Lestrade.

Greg había pasado las ocho horas después de que Mycroft se fuera escondido en su oficina. Las pocas veces que salió a tomar un café o cuando fue a almorzar, susurros y miradas lo siguieron en todo momento. Oyó con claridad las palabras "mamada", "gay", y "el hermano del raro".

Suspiró y se dejó caer en la silla de su oficina. De repente necesitaba saber de Mycroft.

Después de probar, y fallar en llamarlo se conformó con un mensaje de texto:

* * *

_Hey, ¿cómo estás?_

_¿Yo? Día de mierda._

_Quiero verte._

_Greg_

* * *

**-oOo-**

En su auto, Mycroft sonrió y dio unos golpecitos a su BlackBerry antes de decirle a su conductor:

—A Scotland Yard, por favor.

El auto dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia allá.

**-oOo-**

El teléfono sonó y Greg bajó la mirada hacia él.

* * *

_Siento mucho lo de tu día._

_Yo estoy extremadamente cansado._

_Creo que una cena seguida de un buen vino sería excelente._

_MH_

* * *

Greg sonrió y escribió una repuesta.

* * *

_¿Tu lugar?_

_Greg_

* * *

_Maravilloso._

_Ya estoy esperándote._

_MH_

* * *

Sonriendo, Greg tomó su abrigo. Cerró la puerta de su oficina y se dirigió hacia afuera, ignorando a las pocas personas que quedaron atrás. La anticipación de ver a Mycroft había superado ampliamente la humillación y la ira que Greg estaba sintiendo.

Había un coche negro esperándolo con Mycroft Holmes apoyado contra él. Sin importarle que alguien los viera, Greg se apresuró y besó a Mycroft lentamente.

Mycroft sonrió y le devolvió el beso. Cuando se separaron rió y dijo:

—Yo también te extrañé.

—Vamos —dijo Greg, arrastrándolo dentro del coche.

Una vez que el coche arrancó, Greg jaló a Mycroft a su regazo.

—Estás bastante exigente —comentó Mycroft.

—Oh, lo siento mucho —sonrió de lado Greg—. ¿Te gustaría moverte?

Mycroft respondió empujándose hacia adelante. Greg gimió y se movió debajo de él.

—Ah, ah, ah —ronroneó Mycroft, mordisqueando su oreja—. No irás a ninguna parte.

Greg sonrió.

—Ni pensaba hacerlo.

Mycroft sonrió y besó a su novio (A Mycroft no le importaba que Greg estuviera casado. El fracaso de su matrimonio estaba en el pasado. Greg era _suyo_).

Greg estaba ahora empujándose hacia arriba y Mycroft estaba teniendo complicación en mantener sus pensamientos en orden. De repente se bajó de encima de Greg, quien gimoteó.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Hice algo mal? —preguntó.

Mycroft bajó sus pantalones y repentinamente se encontró sin nada de la cintura para abajo. Y entonces, los pantalones y ropa interior de Greg también desaparecieron. Greg jadeó cuando Mycroft volvió a treparse encima, sus erecciones presionándose juntas.

—Jesús —gruñó Greg cuando Mycroft se inclinó hacia adelante para sacarle la camisa a Greg.

Deshizo los botones y besó el pecho de Greg, su lengua lamiendo alrededor de su pezón.

—¿M-Mycroft?

—¿Sí, Gregory?

—¿Estás... estás listo para esto?

Mycroft sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo.

—No puedo esperar ni un segundo más.

Greg se acercó y le sacó el abrigo, chaqueta y chaleco. Desabotonó la camisa de seda y recorrió sus manos por el delgado pecho de Mycroft.

—¡Dios, eres hermoso! —gimió Greg.

Mycroft lamió su mano y usó su saliva para lubricar el miembro de Greg. Lo acarició suavemente y Greg jadeó con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Listo? —preguntó Mycroft.

Greg asintió.

Mycroft se levantó y dirigió el pene de Greg a su entrada. Greg sintió que su punta penetraba a Mycroft suavemente y jadeó.

Se movió hacia abajo lentamente e hizo un gesto de dolor cuando Greg entró completamente en él. Se sentó quieto, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, tratando de ignorar el dolor.

Greg tuvo que detenerse de hacer algo. El calor y tensión de Mycroft eran insoportables, sentir a Greg era una especie de placer que nunca había sentido antes.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Greg. Podía ver el dolor reflejado en el rostro de Mycroft.

—S-sí —logró decir en un gimoteo Mycroft.

—Podemos parar —dijo Greg.

Pero Mycroft negó con la cabeza. Con los ojos aún cerrados empezó a moverse, lentamente, y Greg gimió. Mantuvo sus manos firmemente a su lado, arañando los asientos de cuero debajo de él. Quería tanto sostenerlo y follarlo duro.

El dolor no era la peor cosa que Mycroft había sentido, pero era... extraño. Dolía, pero estaba enormemente consciente de que Gregory Lestrade era el que estaba dentro suyo. Estaban teniendo sexo, algo que Mycroft había estado deseando desde hace un tiempo, pero nunca lo había admitido hasta hace poco.

Así que siguió moviéndose, esperando que pronto el placer de tener a Greg dentro suyo tomara el control.

Pasaron cinco minutos y ninguno estaba cercano al orgasmo. Estaban duros pero la expresión en el rostro de Mycroft estaba evitando que Greg lo disfrutara por completo. Y entonces, Mycroft se deslizó hasta el final nuevamente y jadeó cuando la polla de Greg golpeó su próstata.

El placer recorrió todo su cuerpo y Mycroft gimió.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Greg.

Los ojos de Mycroft se abrieron y miró a Greg, quien estaba preocupado. Mycroft se movió totalmente hacia arriba y bajó nuevamente. Sintió como el miembro de Greg golpeó su próstata y el mismo placer lo volvió a invadir. Era... era _increíble_.

Mycroft se movió más rápido, sus manos ahora en los hombros de Greg. Gimió cuando las cuatro estocadas siguientes dieron en el blanco.

—¿Mycroft? —preguntó Greg.

—Es... joder —gimió Mycroft inclinándose para besar a Greg. Capturó los labios del hombre mayor y los succionó con fuerza, su lengua peleando contra los dientes de Greg.

—¡M-_más!_

—¿Más? —preguntó Greg.

—¡Más_ fuerte!_

Greg sostuvo las caderas de Mycroft y empezó a empujarse. Mycroft jadeó y cerró sus ojos, gimiendo por el placer.

—¡Se siente... tan... jodidamente... _bien_! —la voz de Mycroft se quebró y su rostro se enrojeció. No podía creer las olas de éxtasis que fluían a través de su cuerpo. Esto no se parecía a nada que hubiera experimentado antes. El sexo nunca había sido tan bueno.

—¡Joder! —gimió Greg, empujándose de nuevo; la estrechez del culo de Mycroft lo apretaba completamente. El calor, la velocidad, todo se sentía tan malditamente bien. No podía creer que alguna vez hubiera tenido sexo de otra manera.

Mycroft estaba cerca de venirse y cuando Greg cogió su pene casi se vino enseguida. Se las arregló para aguantar cerca de un minuto mientras Greg lo embestía. De pronto se vino en el estómago de Greg.

El culo de Mycroft, de ser posible, se apretó más alrededor del pene de Greg mientras se venía. Greg gimió y siguió embistiéndose hasta, que unos segundos después, se vino también.

Disparó su carga dentro de Mycroft y gimió sonoramente. Estaba cubierto en sudor y el cuerpo de Mycroft estaba hirviendo. Mycroft se estremeció encima de Greg, jadeando pesadamente, su cabeza descansando contra la ventana.

Greg levantó la vista y capturó los labios de Mycroft, besándolo suavemente. Y entonces, el coche se detuvo y alguien se aclaró la garganta.

Los ojos de Mycroft se abrieron de golpe. En toda la excitación había olvidado que el conductor podía escucharlos.

—¡Mierda! —dijo bajándose de Greg. El pene de este resbalándose de su interior en un pegajoso desastre.

Greg gimoteó.

—Todo lo de nuestra relación termina en momentos embarazosos.

Mycroft rió, poniéndose nuevamente sus ropas, dejando su chaqueta y chaleco fuera.

—Vayamos arriba, limpiémonos y salimos a cenar. Y más tarde puedo hacer lo que acabas de hacerme a mí.

Greg sonrió.

—Entonces… ¿no dolió mucho?

—Al principio sí —dijo Mycroft cuando salieron al pavimento, ambos viéndose como dos adultos que acababan de follar en un coche—. Pero luego se volvió mejor cuando diste en el punto exacto. Y créeme; es muy, muy agradable. Hay una gran posibilidad de que seas un Dios del sexo, detective.

Greg sonrió.

**-oOo-**

Se apresuraron en cenar y Greg arrastró a Mycroft de nuevo dentro del coche. Se tiró encima del regazo del hombre mayor y lo besuqueó con locura.

—Gregory —murmuró Mycroft contra sus labios.

—¿Uhm?

—El conductor.

—No te preocupes, no te voy a follar aquí.

—De nuevo —dijo Mycroft.

Greg rió y pasó una mano por el cabello de Mycroft.

—¿Te has dado cuenta qué tan _nada _raro es todo esto?

Mycroft sonrió.

—Me encanta la manera en la que hablas, es tan…

—¿Mierdosa? —adivinó Greg.

Mycroft rió.

—Tan _Gregory _—le corrigió—. Y sí, esto no es para nada raro, al menos ya no. Estoy feliz.

—Yo también —dijo Greg—. A… A mi realmente me gustas Mycroft.

Mycroft sonrió.

—Y a mi también realmente me gustas, cariño.

Greg pasó sus labios a lo largo de su mandíbula, y el político se estremeció debajo de él

—Quizás deberíamos comprar… condones —murmuró—. Y… lubricante.

—¿No tienes ninguno? —preguntó Greg, echándose hacia atrás.

Mycroft negó con la cabeza y jugueteó con los botones de la camisa de Greg.

—No desde hace un buen tiempo —admitió sonrojándose.

Greg se dio media vuelta y dio unos golpecitos en la división del coche.

—Disculpe.

—¿Sí, Sr. Lestrade? —preguntó el conductor, siempre frío y profesional.

—Llévenos a la farmacia más cercana —dijo Greg y Mycroft soltó una risita debajo de él.

—Sí señor —respondió el conductor, claramente sonriendo.

—Va a ser muy difícil mantener mis manos lejos de ti —dijo Greg, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—Mientras sigas sentando encima de mí no me importa —dijo Mycroft sonriendo.

Greg rió.

**-oOo-**

Redujeron la velocidad de las cosas cuando llegaron al apartamento de Mycroft. Mycroft se unió a Greg con una cerveza, sonriendo en sorpresa cuando la bebió.

—Me gusta un tanto.

—¿Nunca has probado cerveza antes? —preguntó Greg, incrédulo.

—Mi padre no guardaba exactamente cerveza en gabinete de licores, Gregory —chasqueó la lengua.

Greg sonrió.

—¿Le robabas alcohol a tu padre?

—Por supuesto —dijo Mycroft—. Me rebelé como cualquier otro adolescente.

Greg bufó.

—Jodido Mycroft Holmes —Mycroft alzó una ceja y Greg simplemente se encogió de hombros, sonriendo. Greg se inclinó para besarlo, disfrutando del sabor de la cerveza en los labios del hombre más joven. Mycroft soltó un gemido y colocó su botella en el mostrador de la cocina.

—¿Al dormitorio?

Greg asintió y sonrió cuando Mycroft tomó su mano. Tomó un sorbo de su cerveza y la colocó en la mesita de noche. Estaba ansioso, nervioso, asustado y emocionado al mismo tiempo. Había visto la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Mycroft cuando entró en él. Pero fue reemplazada por una expresión de pura satisfacción unos minutos después. Greg quería sentir eso; quería sentir a Mycroft dentro suyo. No podía esperar más.

Mycroft se sentó en la cama y atrajo a Gregory sobre él. Se sentaron besándose por unos minutos, disfrutando sentir los labios contra los del otro, las lenguas luchando por el dominio. Una vez más Mycroft resultó siendo el ganador y Greg soltó una risita contra sus labios.

Se dedicó a retirar lentamente la camisa del hombre, desabotonándola y tocando la piel que con lentitud exponía. Lamió la piel de Mycroft, su calidez, palidez (con una ligera capa de pecas sobre sus hombros y brazos) y vello en el pecho hacían que se estremeciera y gimiera por más.

Greg besó le pecho de Mycroft y el político jugueteó con los botones, eventualmente deslizando fuera la camisa de Greg. Greg presionó su pecho contra el de su joven amante, gimiendo ligeramente ante el calor.

—Pantalones —murmuró Greg.

Se deslizó fuera de Mycroft para que ambos pudieran quitarse el resto de la ropa. Una vez que estuvo desnudo, Greg volvió a subir a la cama y se echó de espaldas, Mycroft subiendo encima de él. Se inclinó y besó a Gregory, sus manos jugueteando con su piel. Corrió delicadamente sus dedos por encima de la piel desnuda y sonrió cuando Greg se estremeció; sintiendo escalofríos en cada lugar que Mycroft tocaba.

Greg se estiró para alcanzar la bolsa que había colocado en la mesa de noche y la abrió, tirando la caja de condones y la botella de lubricante en la cama.

—¿Te das cuenta de que no hicimos esto antes? —dijo Mycroft, besando la oreja de Greg, lamiéndole su lóbulo.

—Somos idiotas —gruñó Greg, empujándose hacia arriba—. Lo haremos bien esta vez.

Mycroft sonrió.

—Como desees, Detective Inspector Lestrade —murmuró Mycroft—. Ten en cuenta que no tengo ni una enfermedad sexual para transmitir.

Greg soltó una risita

—Eres tan romántico… No te preocupes, también estoy limpio.

—Es un don —jadeó Mycroft contra él—. Mi habilidad para llevar hombres heterosexuales a la cama conmigo.

Greg bufó y logró sacar un condón. Rompió el empaque y dijo:

—Retrocede.

Mycroft obedeció y observó con gran atención como Greg ponía el condón sobre su erección. Mycroft tomó el lubricante, lo roció sobre su erección y suspiró en alivio cuando Greg uso sus callosas manos para asegurarse de que Mycroft estaba lo suficientemente lubricado.

—¿Listo? —preguntó Mycroft.

Greg asintió y besó a Mycroft lentamente antes de permitir que el hombre se moviera. Mycroft abrió las piernas de Greg con sus manos mojadas y calientes y Greg puso las suyas alrededor de la cintura de Mycroft.

Mycroft miró a Greg buscando confirmación y, luego de recibir un asentimiento de parte de su amante, se colocó en la entrada de Greg.

Se adentró con lentitud, recordando el dolor que había sentido horas antes. Greg jadeó y gimió, el dolor haciéndose evidente en su rostro cuando Mycroft se deslizo por completo. Se detuvo y se inclinó para besar a Greg suavemente.

—¿Quieres que me detenga? —preguntó Mycroft.

Greg negó con la cabeza. No era _tan _doloroso, sólo un poco incómodo.

—Puedes… moverte —susurró.

—¿Estás seguro?

Greg asintió.

Mycroft se movió lentamente, embistiendo hacia adelante con suaves y precisos movimientos. Aunque nunca había tenido sexo con otro hombre (con otro hombre aparte de Greg follándolo en su coche), el movimiento no era tan distinto a lo que alguna vez había hecho con una mujer, por lo que se sentía bastante seguro cuando se enterraba dentro de la estrechez de Greg Lestrade.

Greg hizo una mueca de dolor y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas; se mordió los labios para evitar gemir por el dolor.

—¿Gregory?

—Estoy bien —insistió Greg—. Sólo es… un poco… extraño.

Mycroft continuó moviéndose con lentitud, nunca entrando completamente en Greg, esperando que su amante se acostumbrara a él y superara el dolor.

Greg estaba agarrando las sábanas con fuerza, esperando que el dolor pasara. Se estaba volviendo más fácil, mejor y estaba empezando a disfrutar tener a Mycroft dentro suyo. Se sentía completo y estaba empezando a sentirse… bien.

Mycroft se inclinó y empezó a acariciar el pene de Greg, haciendo que el placer se mezclara con el dolor.

—Mycroft —gimió, sus ojos abriéndose ligeramente para mirar al político.

—¿Estás bien?

Greg asintió.

—Cada vez mejor.

—Me alegro —Mycroft sonrió y se inclinó para besar a Greg suavemente.

—Muévete un poco más rápido, sólo un poco más —dijo Greg—. Creo que será mejor.

Mycroft asintió y dejó caer a Greg para colocar ambas manos a los lados del otro hombre y poder controlar sus embestidas. Se apartó un poco más y embistió nuevamente, esta vez más fuerte que antes y Greg jadeó. Mycroft sonrió cuando escuchó los gemidos de satisfacción que ahora Greg estaba haciendo; el placer opacando el dolor.

—M-más —gimió Greg.

Mycroft obedeció, sus embestidas volviéndose más fuertes conforme se introducía más profundamente dentro de Greg. El D.I. gimió nuevamente y movió sus manos hacia los muslos de Mycroft, empujándolo más profundamente.

—Joder —murmuró.

—¿Bien? —preguntó Mycroft.

Greg asintió y cerró sus ojos nuevamente

—B-bien —gimoteó cuando Mycroft se introdujo por completo, deslizándose contra su próstata—. ¡Joder, Mycroft!

Mycroft se movió de una manera más constante ahora, más rápido, sus dedos sosteniendo a Greg con firmeza. Gruñó cuando la estreches de Greg lo oprimió, apretando su dureza, la había ignorado cuando Greg estaba adolorido pero ahora era la única cosa en la que Mycroft podía pensar.

Se movió nuevamente y embistió más rápido, estirándose para alcanzar la polla de Greg.

—Joder —murmuró.

—¡Más fuerte, _por favor_! —gritó Greg, sus uñas enterrándose en las caderas de Mycroft.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Mycroft, abriendo sus ojos para ver a Greg. El hombre estaba de un color rojo brillante, sudando y jadeando pesadamente.

—¡_Por favor_, Mycroft! —rogó el D.I. —¡Más fuerte!

Mycroft cumplió y sus embestidas se volvieron puramente instintivas mientras follaba a su pareja, haciendo que Greg gimiera y lo acercara más con sus piernas.

—Joder —volvió a gemir Greg, abriendo sus ojos para mirar a Mycroft—. Yo… maldición… ¡te quiero!

Las embestidas de Mycroft se detuvieron y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente. ¿Greg lo quería?

—¿Mycroft? —preguntó Greg, buscando su mirada—. Lo-lo siento, no debí haberlo dicho —se mordió los labios, tratando no jadear—. Pero… es verdad, realmente te quiero.

Mycroft se congeló por un momento más antes de inclinarse a besar a Greg con rudeza y pasión, sus labios chocando con los de su amante.

—¿Mycroft?

—Yo también te quiero —dijo Mycroft—. Maldición, Greg, te quiero, joder.

¿Cuándo sucedió esto? ¿Cómo sucedió? No importaba, no ahora. Ambos estaban ahí, en ese momento, juntos, y _maldición_ sí que se querían.

Greg sonrió.

—Bien, ahora fóllame, por favor.

Mycroft rió y besó a Greg una vez más antes de volver a su ritmo, lentamente regresando a las duras embestidas que estaba dando antes.

Greg gemía nuevamente, su cabeza echada hacia atrás contra la almohada. Mycroft acariciaba el miembro de Greg junto a cada embestida hasta que se volvió demasiado complicado. Mycroft soltó a Greg y el D.I tomó su propio miembro, masturbándose al mismo tiempo que Mycroft lo embestía.

—¡M-mierda, me voy a venir! —gimió Greg.

—Yo… también —se arregló para responder Mycroft.

Continuó empujándose dentro de Greg, moviendo sus manos para agarrar sus caderas. Se recostó sobre sus rodillas y pies y alzó a Greg encima de él, haciendo que Greg se deslizara de la cama y golpeara contra sus embestidas.

—¡Joder! —gimió Greg y cerró sus ojos, tirando más fuerte de su mojado miembro. Sus piernas se sostuvieron de Mycroft, mientras que él se embestía hacia adentro y hacia afuera, sus músculos estremeciendo su cuerpo.

De repente, se vino ruidosamente, embistiendo a Greg más, más y más fuerte. Greg gimoteaba debajo de él hasta que finalmente su miembro también se liberó, llenando su estómago de semen. Gimió y jaló a Mycroft más cerca cuando sus embestidas empezaron a volverse pequeños golpecitos en el trasero de Greg.

Mycroft salió de Greg y se dejó caer sobre su espalda, gimiendo con suavidad. Su cuerpo le dolía y quemaba en todos los lugares, su mente estaba completamente arrasada. ¿Dos veces sexo en un día? Que adolescente de ellos.

Greg jadeó pesadamente, los brazos a sus costados mientras miraba al techo.

Después de unos minutos, Greg se recompuso lo suficiente para moverse y acostarse al lado de Mycroft, su cuerpo aún con espasmos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Mycroft.

Greg asintió y besó a Mycroft lenta y amorosamente.

—Un poco adolorido, ya sabes, pero bien. Eso estuvo… fantástico.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo —dijo Mycroft y se volvió para envolver un brazo alrededor de Greg—. Lo dije en serio, Gregory. De verdad te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero —sonrió Greg, acunando una mano en la mejilla de Mycroft—. No puedo creerlo y ni sé cuándo sucedió, pero te quiero.

—Bueno, me alegro —sonrió Mycroft.

—Todo esto es un poco increíble, ¿no lo crees? —dijo Greg, recorriendo un dedo por el pecho de Mycroft—. Hace unos días solamente éramos amigos.

—Creo que te he querido desde hace un tiempo —admitió Mycroft—. Sólo que nunca me di cuenta.

Greg sonrió y besó a Mycroft nuevamente.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo —rió.

Mycroft rodó sus ojos pero sonrió, descansando su frente contra la de Gregory.

—¿Listo para el tercer round? —preguntó Greg una hora después.

—He despertado a un maníaco sexual —murmuró Mycroft, pero se calló rápidamente cuando Greg volvió a besarlo.


	6. Me acosté con Mycroft

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes originales le pertenecen a Arthur Conan Doyle, esta versión le pertenece a Steven Moffatt y Mark Gatiss.

* * *

**NdT: **¡Beteado por Runa, gracias!

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Me acosté con Mycroft**

* * *

Gregory Lestrade nunca fue infiel en una relación. Había estado en, al menos, catorce relaciones serias antes de casarse. Y nunca fue infiel en ninguna.

Pero una semana más tarde, allí estaba, despertándose en una cama que no era suya, acostado junto a alguien que definitivamente _no _era su esposa.

Mycroft estaba dormido bocabajo, con un brazo tendido sobre Greg. La cálida piel lo hizo sonreír y se volvió para correr una mano por sus dedos. Mycroft hizo un sonido de satisfacción pero no se despertó.

Greg suspiró. Sabía que no debía haberse acostado con Mycroft... una docena de veces… o haberle dado mamadas y haberlas recibido, o haberlo besado cada diez minutos cuando estaban juntos… y… bueno, se entiende la idea. Como dijo Mycroft: dos errores no hacen un acierto. Y sólo porque Millie lo había engañado una vez, eso no le daba el derecho a Greg de haberlo hecho también.

Pero lo hizo. Había tenido un sexo increíble con Mycroft en su coche antes de que ambos hubieran ido a cenar y regresado para el segundo round. Y cada noche, desde entonces, se habían tomado turnos para llevarse el uno al otro al clímax. Greg estaba adolorido pero satisfecho; nunca antes había tenido sexo así.

No se arrepentía de haberse estado acostando con Mycroft. Se preocupaba profundamente por el hombre y sabía que él sentía lo mismo por él. Ambos estaban en un territorio desconocido; ninguno había salido con un hombre antes. Y su relación no había comenzado exactamente bien.

Al principio estaba todo el asunto ese de Mycroft secuestrando a Lestrade. Mycroft siempre interesado en los asuntos de su hermano, había secuestrado al D.I. el día que conoció a Sherlock. Aunque, a pesar de ello, Greg había encontrado al hombre bastante encantador y extremadamente interesante.

Luego estaban los secuestros continuos, usualmente una vez a la semana durante el primer año; donde Greg soportó comentarios sarcásticos sobre su apariencia, su vicio con el cigarrillo, y su matrimonio. Pero a pesar de que Mycroft se mostrara como un grandísimo hijo de puta había algo que a Greg le gustaba.

Eventualmente Mycroft dejó de secuestrar a Greg y sólo le invitaba a almorzar o a cenar. Estos encuentros se volvieron reuniones que se daban tres o cuatro veces a la semana. Pronto ambos empezaron a llamarse por sus nombres de pila, se mandaban mensajes de texto cuando estaban aburridos o simplemente se llamaban para decirse hola. Empezaron a pasar más y más tiempo juntos, discutiendo de todo lo que existiera debajo del sol y, a veces, no hablaban de Sherlock en absoluto.

Y ahora, bueno… ahora eran amantes, novios, compañeros, una pareja. Y Greg no podía estar más feliz.

Por supuesto que sucedió el embarazoso incidente de la mamada en la oficina de Greg, pero lo superaron con facilidad. Aunque todavía habían rumores rondando Scotland Yard (bueno, no eran realmente rumores, porque Sally _realmente vio _a Greg darle una mamada a Mycroft).

La mayoría de personas sabía que Greg estaba casado con una mujer, y que había sido visto dándole una mamada a un oficial de alto rango del Gobierno. Y que dicho oficial (quien bajo ninguna circunstancia ocupaba una posición de "poca importancia") era el hermano mayor del "raro".

Y luego estaba eso de la súbita revelación de ser gay y los rumores de que Greg en realidad estaba saliendo con Sherlock y que John Watson estaba con Mycroft (algo que Greg encontraba altamente irritante. No hay absolutamente ninguna manera de que John logre poner sus manos sobre Mycroft. Él era definitivamente el Holmes más guapo y bien adaptado. Y era más inteligente y divertido, y Greg estaba bastante seguro de que Mycroft era un Dios del sexo).

Greg simplemente trataba de ignorarlo todo. Pero lo que no podía ignorar era el hecho de que sí, estaba casado. Y sí, lo que ahora estaba haciendo era adulterio; estaba teniendo una aventura. Y si quería una relación adecuada con Mycroft (que era lo que realmente quería), entonces tendría que hablar con Millie.

—¿Gregory?

Greg se volvió hacia Mycroft.

—Buenos días. No me di cuenta de que despertaste.

—Sí, te ensimismaste un montón —Mycroft soltó una risita, inclinándose hacia adelante para besar a Greg suavemente—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Creo que nunca podré volver a caminar bien —comentó Greg.

Mycroft rió.

—Soy un amante fantástico, Gregory.

—No voy a discutir eso —suspiró satisfecho cuando Mycroft arrastró una mano por el cuerpo de Greg, simplemente tocando y memorizándolo todo.

—No sé si es espeluznante o encantador que guardes toda la información sobre mis lugares más sensibles en ese enorme cerebro tuyo —dijo Greg.

—Ambos —respondió Mycroft—. La respuesta es ambos.

Greg se rió entre dientes.

—¿Gregory?

—¿Uhm?

—Millie.

Greg suspiró y hundió el rostro en el pecho de Mycroft.

—Lo sé.

—Gregory, no quiero forzarte a hacer nada con lo que no te sientas cómodo —dijo Mycroft, recorriendo ágiles dedos por su cabello—. Y aunque esta semana haya sido fantástica, quiero tener una relación apropiada contigo. No quiero ser un… ¿cuál es el equivalente masculino de amante?

—Creo que amante —rió Greg.

—Gregory —Mycroft frunció el ceño.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo Greg—. Yo también quiero una relación, no sólo una aventura —suspiró—. Iré a hablar con Millie esta noche. Y luego… —se calló y miró a Mycroft.

—¿Y luego? —preguntó.

—¿Puedo volver aquí? —preguntó Greg.

Mycroft sonrió y atrajo a Greg para besarlo.

—Me gustaría mucho que sí.

**-oOo-**

Eran las siete de la noche cuando se encontró de pie frente a su puerta principal. Era extraño lo que una semana podía hacer. Greg se sentía incómodo allí, como si estuviera invadiendo el mundo de otra persona. Y era su maldita casa.

Extendió la mano y tocó ligeramente, a la espera de que Millie atendiera la puerta. Cuando la entreabrió sus ojos se agrandaron y gritó:

—¡Gregory! —abrió la puerta por completo y tiró sus brazos alrededor de Greg, atacándolo con el olor de perfume y… y a mujer.

No logró que Greg sonriera como solía hacerlo. El perfume de Millie, su olor en sí, no logró nada… no era lo mismo… no era el de _Mycroft. _Greg anhelaba la costosa colonia y ese olor único que le asociaba a su novio; el olor a libros, peligro y _poder._

—¿Dónde has estado? —exigió Millie.

—¿Tenemos alguna cerveza? —preguntó Greg en vez de responder.

Ella asintió y Greg abrió la nevera. Agarró una cerveza y llevó a Millie a la sala de estar. Se tiró en el sofá, dándole un trago a su bebida. Millie se sentó a su lado.

—Greg, ¿dónde has estado?

—Afuera —Greg respondió antes de suspirar—. He estado donde Mycroft.

Millie se puso tensa pero no dijo nada. Greg tomó un sorbo de su cerveza y se frotó los ojos.

—Creo que podemos resolver nuestros problemas —dijo Millie de repente—. Podemos ir a terapia de pareja e irnos de vacaciones o algo. Puedes tomarte un tiempo libre de Yard y le podría decir a Berner que necesito una semana libre. Podríamos ir a Escocia, o incluso a Francia. Podríamos…

Estaba parloteando ahora y Greg la encontró extremadamente molesta. Estaba sentada ahí, parloteando en cómo solucionarían su matrimonio. No había nada para solucionar; estaba acabado. Si Millie realmente conociera a Greg hubiera notado que diferente estaba, cómo había actuado extraño desde el momento en el que entró al apartamento.

Hubiera sabido que le había sido infiel tal y como él lo supo cuando ella lo fue.

Finalmente Greg no pudo soportarlo más y espetó:

—Me acosté con Mycroft.

Millie se congeló a mitad de frase, su boca entreabierta. Se sentaron en silencio por un par de minutos, mirándose el uno al otro. Greg había estado esperando gritos. Después de todo, ¿no había sospechado Millie esto desde hace tiempo?

—¿Cua…cuándo? —preguntó.

Greg pasó una mano por su cabello y prendió un cigarrillo. Sopló el humo por la comisura de sus labios y dijo:

—La primera noche en la que me fui me quedé donde Mycroft. La segunda noche me ofreció que me quedara nuevamente. Bebimos un poco más que demasiado y… —hizo una pausa para darle una calada a su cigarrillo y mirar a Millie—… y terminamos besándonos, Millie. Y me gustó, me gustó mucho.

—¿Y tuvieron sexo? —preguntó Millie.

—No esa noche —admitió Greg—. Pero la noche siguiente…

—¿La noche siguiente? —señaló Millie con lágrimas amenazando escaparse de sus ojos.

Greg se pasó la lengua por los labios, recordando la noche con cariño. También recordó porque se acercó a Mycroft en primer lugar. Había estado allí para Greg, Millie no. Ella le había sido infiel por más de nueve meses. Greg no podía simplemente ignorar su traición. Sabía que Mycroft tenía razón: dos errores no hacen un acierto. Pero aun así quería hacerle daño a Millie, quería hacerle sentir terrible por lo que le hizo.

—Lo follé en su coche —dijo Greg y Millie se ahogó—. Y luego él me folló en su apartamento.

Millie estaba llorando ahora y una punzada de culpa atravesó las entrañas de Greg. No era justo. No era jodidamente justo que a Millie se le permitiera ser la víctima aquí. ¿Por qué Greg tenía que ser el malo de la película? Lo único que había hecho fue seguir a su corazón.

Suspiró y volvió a darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

—Lo siento.

—No, no lo sientes.

—No siento haberme acostado con Mycroft —dijo Greg—, pero siento habértelo dicho de esa forma.

Millie ahogó otro sollozo nuevamente y dijo:

—No te puedo odiar por haberlo hecho, Greg. Mycroft parece un buen hombre y puedo ver que te preocupas por él. Esto es mi culpa. Yo fallé primero.

—Eso no significa que yo tuviera derecho a serte infiel —dijo Greg. Suspiró y se recostó en el sofá—. Supongo que ambos estamos jodidos.

Millie rió suavemente. Se detuvo antes de preguntar:

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que podamos solucionar esto, Greg?

Greg suspiró.

—Ya sabes la respuesta a eso, Millie.

Ella asintió.

—Quieres a Mycroft.

—Quiero a Mycroft —asintió Greg, dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

—Me alegro que te haga feliz —dijo Millie.

—Sí, yo también.

**-oOo-**

Su discusión se prolongó hasta bien entrada la noche y Millie lloró, un montón. Greg estuvo cerca a las lágrimas, pero se mantuvo fuerte, no sólo por él mismo, sino también por Millie. Se abrazaron y Greg se fue con un bolso con ropa, artículos de aseo y unos cuantos libros y DVDs. Tomó un taxi hacia donde Mycroft y llamó a la puerta con la cabeza baja.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y hubo silencio cuando Greg se quedó mirando el piso con las manos temblando.

—¿Gregory?

Greg dejó caer su bolso y cayó en los brazos de Mycroft, quien lo envolvió con fuerza. Atrajo a Greg dentro del apartamento y cerró la puerta, dejando el bolso de Greg en el piso mientras lo conducía hacia el sofá.

—Mi matrimonio ha terminado —se arregló para decir, aferrándose a la camisa de Mycroft.

—Lo sé, cariño, lo sé.

—Yo… yo…

—Shh —murmuró Mycroft, besándole la sien—. Te quiero, Gregory. Todo estará bien.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

Greg sonrió a través de sus lágrimas y se acurrucó en el sofá, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Mycroft. Mycroft lo sostuvo con firmeza mientras se rompía.


	7. Tener un novio

****Disclaimer:**** Los personajes originales le pertenecen a Arthur Conan Doyle, esta versión le pertenece a Steven Moffatt y Mark Gatiss.

* * *

**NdT: **Gracias nuevamente Runa :'3

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Tener un novio**

* * *

Greg despertó en la cama de Mycroft, no muy seguro de cómo llegó allí. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una nota en la almohada de Mycroft; se frotó los ojos mientras la cogía.

* * *

_Gregory,_

_Lo siento mucho, no estaré allí cuando despiertes. Un asunto urgente en Uzbekistan ha atraído mi atención y me temo que estaré atrapado en mi oficina todo el día, y posiblemente más que eso._

_Lloraste bastante anoche y terminaste agotado, por lo que te puse a descansar en mi cama, espero que no te importe. Por favor, llámame si necesitas algo, Gregory; y no te desanimes si no respondo, puede que esté en una reunión. Me aseguraré de contactar contigo._

_Siéntete libre de quedarte en mi lugar todo el tiempo que quieras, me encanta tenerte allí. Me he asegurado de que haya comida en la cocina, así que sírvete lo que desees._

_Realmente te quiero, Gregory Lestrade._

_Mycroft_

_x_

* * *

Greg sonrió y bostezó, leyendo nuevamente la nota de Mycroft. Se preguntaba si ese "asunto en Uzbekistan" era algo de que preocuparse, pero llegó a la conclusión de que Mycroft lo llamaría si realmente hubiera peligro. Deseó que Mycroft se cuidara mientras se dirigía hacia la ducha dando tropezones.

Usó el shampoo de Mycroft, sonriendo mientras se imaginaba a Sherlock oliéndolo. El secreto ya estaba revelado, así que ¿por qué no divertirse un poco con ello?

Greg se puso uno de los trajes que había traído de donde Millie, pero cogió una de las camisas azul pálido de Mycroft. Había una posibilidad de que no lo vería el día de hoy y al menos quería sentirlo cerca.

Greg encontró todo tipo de comida imaginable en la inmensa nevera y armario de la cocina. Se decidió por un par de tostadas y huevos revueltos, y se tomó un buen jodido tiempo en encontrar la mantequilla y una sartén adecuada.

Se las arregló para no quemar sus dedos cuando servía los huevos en su plato al lado de las cuatro rebanadas de tostada. Roció salsa de tomate encima de todo y se sentó en frente de la televisión para ver las noticias de la mañana.

Pasó una buena hora soñando despierto sobre cómo sería desayunar junto a Mycroft, quizás hasta desnudos, pero sabía que eso no ocurriría muy seguido. Ambos hombres tenían trabajos demandantes y el hecho de que hubieran pasado todas las noches de la semana pasaba juntos, había sido increíble. Greg sabía que no sucedería con mucha frecuencia en el futuro, por lo que se alegraba de que al menos hubiera sucedido.

Greg dejó los platos sucios en el lavadero, decidiendo que los lavaría cuando regresara a casa. Esperando llegar primero que Mycroft así no se daba cuenta lo holgazán que era. Greg cogió su abrigo y se dirigió hacia el trabajo.

Fue sólo cuando se sentó en el metro cuando se dio cuenta que consideraba el apartamento de Mycroft como su "casa".

**-oOo-**

—Bonita camisa —comentó Sally Donovan, mientras Greg hojeaba los archivos que estaban en su escritorio. Iban a tener un problema; ya casi no tenía espacio donde poner su café.

—Uhm —murmuró Greg, sus ojos fijados en un informe. Había alrededor de una docena de lugares que necesitaban ser firmados y sabía que tendría que leer todo el asunto antes de hacerlo. Los otros treinta archivos debajo de ese eran lo mismo y la mano de Greg estaría dolorida antes del mediodía.

—No parece algo que sueles usar —continuó Sally—. Se ve costosa y te queda un poco apretada. Y también las mangas son muy largas.

Greg lentamente le dirigió la mirada a Sally. Aunque Greg no era gordo, definitivamente era más ancho que Mycroft, tanto en hombros como cintura. Así que la camisa de Mycroft, aunque le quedara, era un poco apretada en su torso. Mycroft también era unos centímetros más alto, por lo cual las mangas le quedaban por encima de sus nudillos, dejando notoriamente claro que no estaba usando una camisa propia.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Sargento Donovan?

—Que estás usando la camisa de otro hombre —dijo intencionadamente.

Greg sonrió. Sally Donovan, siempre directa al grano. Eso la hacia un poco molesta pero siempre era bastante divertida.

Se dejó caer en la silla de su oficina y miró su anillo de bodas, dándose cuenta de que aún lo llevaba puesto. Llevó los dedos de su mano derecha hacia él y giró el dorado metal suavemente antes de deslizarlo hacia fuera.

—No, no es mi camisa —dijo, colocando su anillo de bodas en el escritorio. Ya no lo necesitaba.

Sally observó el gesto con cuidado antes de aclararse la garganta.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien —respondió, sonriendo.

—Bien. Entonces, ¿tú y…?

—¿Mycroft Holmes? —dijo Greg antes de asentir—. Sí.

—Ya veo —dijo Sally—. Si quieres hablar estoy aquí.

Greg sonrió nuevamente.

—Estoy bien, pero gracias —Sally dejó caer otros diez archivos en la ya inmensa pila y Greg gimoteó—. Me odias.

—No, no lo hago —Sally soltó una risita y se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Diviértete.

Greg bufó y le dio un sorbo a su café antes de recoger un lapicero para empezar a firmar los reportes.

**-oOo-**

—Toc, toc.

Greg alzó la mirada y vio a John Watson de pie en la puerta de su oficina. Sonrió y dijo:

—Adelante.

Dejó caer su lapicero y bostezó, frotándose su muñeca. Eran ya casi las dos de la tarde y no había tenido ni un descanso. Sally le había traído cinco recargas de café y Greg sabía que su adicción a dicha bebida estaba empezando a salirse de control. Lo que realmente necesitaba era un cigarrillo.

—Sherlock ha estado quejándose de estar aburrido todo el día, así que se me ocurrió venir aquí y ahorrarte la molestia de verlo.

Greg rió.

—Gracias, Dr. Watson.

—John, por favor —John sonrió y se sentó en frente del escritorio de Greg—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, bien —dijo Greg—. Divorciándome.

Las cejas de John bajaron en preocupación.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien —dijo Greg—. Un poco cansado, un poco perdido, pero Mycroft ha sido una gran ayuda.

John asintió antes de decir:

—No puedo creer que tú y Mycroft Holmes… él es tan…

—¿Molesto? —dijo Greg, y John sonrió—. ¿Frío? ¿Un genio? ¿Un sociópata, dramático, jodidamente molesto?

—Sí, eso lo resume todo —John soltó una risita.

—Él no es todas esas cosas —dijo Greg—. Es dulce, gracioso, amable y… —se frotó los labios, recordando la sensación de Mycroft sobre ellos, derritiéndose en su boca—… y bueno, ¿sabes? —terminó débilmente, aclarándose la garganta.

—Uhm, supongo que no lo conozco tan bien —sonrió John—. Todo lo que sé es que es un tipo que me secuestraba ocasionalmente y aparecía para molestar a Sherlock.

—Me pregunto qué es lo que hay entre ellos —dijo Greg—. ¿Por qué parecen odiarse tanto el uno al otro?

—No creo que se odien, no realmente —dijo John, rascándose el brazo—. Se aman el uno al otro profundamente, solamente que son demasiado raros para demostrarlo. Supongo que es así como los genios se demuestran amor mutuo.

Greg rió.

—Supongo que tendremos que lidiar con ello, ¿no?

—Uhm, realmente somos idiotas para salir con los Holmes.

—Sí —musitó Greg—. Y bueno, tú y Sherlock, ¿cómo sucedió eso?

John sonrió y se recostó sobre su asiento.

—Alcohol, mucho, mucho alcohol. De repente Sherlock estaba anunciando que estaba enamorado de mí, diciéndome que era inteligente, valiente, leal y completamente sexy cuando uso jeans —rió entre dientes al recordar—. ¿Qué podía hacer yo?

—Follártelo, obviamente —rió Greg.

—Mmm, folla bastante bien.

—Debe ser una cosa de los Holmes —dijo Greg.

John rió.

—Sí, mi primera vez con un tío después de tiempo.

—¿Tú… has estado con un tío antes? —preguntó Greg.

—Sí, en la universidad y en el ejército. Uno se aburre, ¿sabes?

Greg bufó.

—Primera vez que escucho a alguien decir que folló con un chico sólo porque estaba aburrido. Aunque probablemente no sea la última vez.

—Sí, bueno —rió John—. Sherlock lo había hecho antes también, hace mucho, así que fue un poco incómodo, pero estuvo realmente bien. Y está mucho mejor ahora.

Greg sonrió.

—Mi primera vez fue con Mycroft, y la de él también.

—¿Doloroso?

—Un poco —admitió Greg—. Pero mucho mejor ahora.

John rió.

—Puedo apostar que sí.

—Todos los días esta semana —dijo Greg orgullosamente. Era un logro bastante grande, considerando que ambos estaban a mediados de sus cuarenta.

John simplemente negó con la cabeza y cambió el tema de conversación.

—Bueno, Sherlock está aburrido y se me ocurrió venir y preguntar si es que hay algún caso nuevo, o incluso alguno viejo y congelado al que Sherlock pueda echarle un vistazo. Me está volviendo loco y estoy considerando seriamente asesinarle. Prométeme que no me delatarás.

—Oh, no lo haré —rió Greg, abriendo el último cajón de su escritorio—. Mycroft me golpearía si lo hiciera.

—Probablemente —John rió, mientras que Greg levantaba cinco archivos por encima de la masiva pila encima de su escritorio.

—Tengo unos cuantos aquí —dijo, entregándoselos a John. Eran casos congelados para usar en los días oscuros de Sherlock, cuando Londres parecía estar demente y no había crimen alguno para que el detective consultor resuelva—. Espero que eso evite que asesine a alguien sólo por no tener nada que hacer.

—Excelente —dijo John, colocándolos debajo de su brazo—. Gracias, Lestrade.

—Por favor, llámame Greg. Te acompañaré afuera —dijo, dando golpecitos a sus bolsillos para asegurarse de que tenía su billetera y celular. Realmente necesitaba una cajetilla de cigarrillos.

Acompañó a John fuera del edificio y calle abajo, ambos conversando sobre como era la vida con los Holmes. Acordaron reunirse por un trago el fin de semana antes de que John subiera al taxi y Greg se dirigiera a una tabaquería.

Sacó el plástico de la cajetilla y lo guardó en su bolsillo antes de abrirla y sacar un cigarrillo. Metió el filtro dentro de su boca y encendió la punta con el encendedor que acababa de comprar.

Greg dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo mientras metía la cajetilla y encendedor dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo, suspirando con alivio. Con toda la mierda por la que estaba pasando el hombre se merecía un cigarrillo.

Su celular vibró y Greg lo sacó de su bolsillo, dándole otra calada al cigarrillo.

* * *

_¿Aún fumando, Gregory?_

_MH_

* * *

Greg sonrió y escribió una respuesta rápidamente, el humo haciendo que sus ojos se pusieran vidriosos por mantener el cigarrillo en sus labios.

* * *

_Justo fumando uno._

_¿Cómo sabías?_

_Greg_

* * *

_Yo lo sé todo._

_MH_

* * *

Greg bufó. Realmente no dudaba eso. Sabía también que Mycroft lo tenía bajo vigilancia y que probablemente lo estuviera desde la primera reunión que tuvieron. Dio una calada más a su cigarrillo y escribió una respuesta.

* * *

_No todo._

_No sabes que te haré..._

_cuando te vea._

_Greg_

* * *

Greg fumó en silencio, esperando la respuesta de Mycroft, apoyándose contra la pared de Scotland Yard junto a otros fumadores. Atrajo unas cuantas miradas, mayormente por el incidente de hace una semana con Mycroft en su oficina. Sonrió educadamente cuando su móvil volvió a vibrar.

* * *

_Me encantaría que pruebes_

_que, de hecho, NO lo sé todo._

_Me encantaría que eso sucediera_

_esta noche, pero al parecer está_

_fuera de consideración._

_Lo siento mucho, Gregory._

_MH_

* * *

Suspirando, Greg escribió su respuesta velozmente. Tenía muchísimas ganas de ver a Mycroft, pero sabía que su trabajo siempre era prioridad, al igual que el de Gregory. Sus trabajos siempre serían prioridad y aunque eso realmente apestara, Greg estaba aliviado de haber encontrado a alguien que comprendiera aquello.

Millie, y todas las parejas anteriores de Greg nunca habían comprendido que su trabajo siempre sería prioridad; que era importante y necesitaba noches sin descanso y café de mal gusto, al igual que comida para llevar en el mismo estado. Mycroft comprendía todo eso, porque sufría lo mismo.

* * *

_Sí, no te preocupes, el trabajo_

_es importante, ¿verdad?_

_Sólo dame una llamada si no_

_vas a regresar a lo tuyo._

_Me gustaría escucharte_

_aunque sea un poquito._

_Greg_

* * *

Greg terminó su cigarrillo y encendió otro inmediatamente, la repentina realización de que no vería a Mycroft ese día apagó toda felicidad que había estado sintiendo. Su teléfono vibró y se quedó mirándolo. Maldita política estúpida.

* * *

_Lo siento, Gregory, pero me_

_alivia ver que tu vocabulario_

_no es tan espantoso como_

_creía que era. Te quiero_

_y te llamaré cuando pueda._

_Te extraño._

_MH_

* * *

Al menos eso trajo una sonrisa de vuelta al rostro de Greg, y respondió el mensaje.

* * *

_También te quiero y te extraño._

_Vocabulario, ¿te excita eso?_

_;-)_

_Greg_

* * *

Pudo casi escuchar la risa que sin duda alguna Mycroft acababa de soltar, pudo casi visualizar la manera en la que sus labios se presionaban juntos y como sus ojos brillaban.

* * *

_Mmm, un fetiche del cual no_

_estaba consciente. Debemos_

_explorarlo a profundidad._

_Debo irme ya, te quiero._

_MH_

_x_

* * *

Greg sonrió.

* * *

_También te quiero, chico pervertido._

_Greg_

_xx_

* * *

Metió su móvil de vuelta a su bolsillo y se inclinó contra la pared, fumando y pensando todas las cosas pervertidas que le gustaría hacerle a Mycroft Holmes.

**-oOo-**

Mucho después de la hora en la que se suponía que su turno terminaba, Greg se encontró en un lugar para comprar comida para llevar a la vuelta de la esquina del apartamento de Mycroft. Ordenó un poco de curry de pollo, langostinos Satay, sopa Long, chuletas de langostinos y una buena ración de arroz frito. Tenía toda la intención de comer como cerdo mientras miraba Doctor Who. Si Mycroft no iba aparecer al menos quería ponerse cómodo.

—¿Noche larga con la novia? —preguntó sonriendo la joven bonita detrás de mostrador.

Greg titubeó al entregar su dinero. No estaba acostumbrado a tener que corregir a las personas, a tener que informar que tenía un _novio_, no una _novia_. También se dio cuenta de que tendría que contarle a sus padres y a su hermana, ¿cómo demonios lo haría?

Y luego llegó la realización de que ya no llevaba puesto su anillo de bodas, por lo que las personas asumían que no estaba casado. Bueno, pronto ya no lo estaría, estaba esperando los papeles de divorcio de Millie. Dios, tendría que contarle a sus padres eso también.

—No, mi novio trabaja hasta tarde hoy —dijo, observando como las cejas de la joven se alzaban en sorpresa—. Me temo que es una noche solo frente a la tele.

—Ah, sé que se siente —dijo la joven, dándole a Greg su cambio. Y entonces, le regalo una sonrisa genuina y Greg se sintió aliviado de que la gran mayoría de personas en el mundo no odiaran a los homosexuales. Había encontrado mucho de esto en su vida antes de darse cuenta de que le gustaban los hombres. Bueno, no los hombres, sólo Mycroft.

—Gracias —dijo, sentándose en una de las sillas de madera a esperar por su comida.

**-oOo-**

Puso la segunda temporada de Doctor Who, su favorita, y decidió mirar lascivamente a David Tennant. Siempre le había gustado el hombre y ahora que estaba con Mycroft, bueno, le era permitido echarle un vistazo a otros hombres, ¿no es así? No había nada malo con eso. No era como si fuera a conocer a David Tennant, además era heterosexual y, sobretodo, Greg quería mucho a Mycroft.

Se dio cuenta, de repente, que sabía la sexualidad de David Tennant, probablemente debió tomar aquello como indicador de sus propios gustos. Uhm, después de todo, al parecer no fue Mycroft quien volvió homosexual a Greg…

Se sirvió un poco más de arroz en la caja que contenía sus langostinos Satay y se metió una pila a la boca con los palitos de madera. Le dio un sorbo a su cerveza y mordió una chuleta de langostinos antes de pasarlo todo, disfrutando la combinación que acababa de hacer.

Su móvil empezó a sonar y Greg deseó que no se tratara de un homicidio. Se emocionó al ver que el identificador de llamadas decía: _Mycroft Holmes_

Tratando de pasar toda la comida que tenía en la boca, Greg respondió_._

—¿Hola?

—_¿Estás viendo Doctor Who y comiendo comida china? _—preguntó Mycroft—. _¿Estás mirando lascivamente a David Tennant?_

Greg se atoró con su arroz y tuvo que beber la mitad de su cerveza antes de poder responder.

—¿Cómo demonios sabes eso?

Mycroft rió al escucharlo.

—_Trabajaste hasta tarde, lo puedo saber. Sé que te gusta la comida china y hay un lugar a la vuelta de la esquina del apartamento. Puedo escuchar el tema de Doctor Who de fondo y asumí que estabas viendo la segunda temporada porque es tu favorita. David Tennant se ve muy guapo en esos trajes apretados y ahora que estás con un hombre asumí que te tomaste la libertad de echarle un ojo._

Greg rió y se echó hacia atrás para darle un sorbo a su cerveza.

—Eres bueno.

—_Así que, ¿estoy en lo cierto?_

—Claramente.

Pudo imaginarse a Mycroft sonreír ante eso.

—_Me alegro, Gregory. Y no me importa que mires a David Tennant. Sólo me haré una nota mental de no presentártelo; aunque él es heterosexual, así que supongo que podría hacerlo._

—¿Conoces a David Tennant? —exigió Greg.

—_Conozco a todo el mundo._

Greg frunció el ceño.

—¿Christopher Eccleston?

—_Sí._

—¿Richard Hammond?

—_Sí._

—¿Matt Bellamy?

—_¿El vocalista de Muse? Sí, me he reunido con él en varias ocasiones. Si deseas ir a alguno de sus conciertos puedo conseguir buenas entradas; gratis, por supuesto._

La boca de Greg se abrió enormemente. ¿Buenas entradas para _Muse? _Estaba saliendo con un Dios.

—Ehm, uhm, ¿qué hay de J.K. Rowling?

—_Una mujer encantadora _—respondió Mycroft y Greg rió—. _Puede firmarte tus libros, si deseas. Los míos ya están firmados._

—¿Has leído Harry Potter?

—_Por supuesto, todo el mundo lo ha hecho _—resopló Mycroft—. _Y no podía ir a conocer a la mujer sin haberme leído sus libros, ¿no crees? Me tomó un día, pero estuve totalmente satisfecho con el final._

—¿Leíste todos los libros de Harry Potter en un día? —Greg se quedó boquiabierto.

—_Sí, me tomó más tiempo del que pensé por el trabajo._

—Sí —dijo Greg, con la boca abierta—. Por supuesto.

—_Aunque nunca he visto las películas _—continuó Mycroft.

—Nos tenemos que reunir con ella —dijo Greg, bebiéndose lo que quedaba de su cerveza—. Y también tendremos una maratón de películas de Harry Potter —se dirigió a la cocina por otra cerveza—. Y también saldremos con Matt Bellamy y David Tennant y cualquier otra persona famosa a la que hayas conocido.

—_La lista es bastante larga, Gregory._

—Bueno, tendré que revisar tu teléfono y hacer una lista de con quienes tenemos que reunirnos, ¿no crees? —dijo Greg, escuchando como Mycroft reía cuando abría la nevera—. Necesito más cerveza.

—_Me aseguraré de que Annabeth consiga más._

—¿Annabeth?

—_Mi asistente._

—Oh —dijo Greg, abriendo una botella y bebiendo del fresco líquido—. ¿Su nombre es Annabeth? Pensé que era… —trató de pensarlo pero no pudo recordar el nombre de la mujer.

—_Su nombre real empieza con una A y le gusta cambiarlo cada uno o dos días. Diviértete tratando de adivinar cuál es._

—Oh, lo haré —Greg sonrió e hizo una nota mental de conseguir un libro para nombrar bebés y buscar los de la letra A. Se sentó en el sofá y presionó un botón para ver las funciones especiales del DVD.

—_¿Gregory?_

—Sí, aquí estoy —dijo Greg, dándose cuenta de que se había quedado en silencio.

—_Te quiero, tengo que irme._

—También te quiero —Greg sonrió—. Regresa pronto y ten cuidado.

—_Lo haré_ —dijo Mycroft antes de colgar.

Greg se acomodó en el sofá para ver Doctor Who y terminar su cena, un poco molesto de que Mycroft no estuviera allí con él. Oh, bueno, se tendría que conformar con David Tennant.

Unas horas más tardes, después de apagar el DVD, la TV y guardar las cajas de comida en la nevera (apenas quedaba algo, pero Greg nunca botaba comida), se dirigió hacia el estudio de Mycroft para ver su colección de libros. Efectivamente en uno de los estantes del medio estaba la saga completa de Harry Potter.

Cogió el tercero, su favorito, y lo abrió. En la primera página estaban escritas las palabras: _Para mi oficial del gobierno favorito, gracias por toda tu ayuda. Queridamente tuya, Joanne Rowling._

Greg rió y fue al baño a lavarse los dientes y usar hilo dental para deshacerse de todos los restos de arroz. Se metió en la cama de Mycroft y puso el cubrecama sobre él. Olía como Mycroft e hizo que Greg sonriera.

Se acostó de lado y hojeó el libro, recordando todo lo que sucedería mientras lo leía. Se hizo una nota mental de preguntarle a Mycroft si conocía a David Thewlis y a Alan Rickman antes de repentinamente quedarse dormido con el libro aún recostado en su mano izquierda.

**-oOo-**

Una alarma que Greg no recordaba haber puesto sonó y se dio la vuelta para presionar el botón de apagado. Se recostó sobre su espalda y parpadeó, bostezando y frotándose con sueño los ojos. Le tomó unos minutos darse cuenta de que estaba echado sobre algo, y se sentó, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el colchón.

Su maltratada copia de _Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban _estaba encima de las sábanas de seda y Greg frunció el ceño, recogiéndola. No recordaba haberla traído del apartamento de Millie y vagamente recordaba haber estado hojeando la copia de Mycroft antes de dormirse. Pero el libro de Mycroft había desaparecido y Greg frunció el ceño, sentándose más derecho para revisar su libro.

En la primera página encontró una tinta azul ligeramente fresca, que decía: _Para Gregory Lestrade, por hacer feliz a uno de los hombres más importantes de Gran Bretaña. Espero conocerte pronto. Con cariño, Joanne Rowling._

Pegada en la tapa posterior había una nota de Mycroft:

* * *

_Gregory,_

_Espero que no te importe, pero sé que el tercer libro es tu favorito. Tenemos programado verla la próxima semana cuando ella esté libre._

_Te quiero y espero verte esta noche._

_Mycroft_

_P.D: Conozco a todo el elenco de Harry Potter. Puede que no haya visto las películas pero conozco a __todos__._

_x_

* * *

Los ojos de Greg se llenaron de lágrimas y se los frotó con la mano al pensar en todas las llamadas que Mycroft debió haber hecho sólo para hacer eso posible. Dios, realmente quería a ese hombre; a ese increíble, increíble hombre.

Sonrió y se levantó de la cama para alistarse para el trabajo, escribiéndole a Mycroft mientas lo hacía.

* * *

_Eres, sin duda alguna,_

_el más generoso y magnífico_

_hombre que he conocido._

_Y te voy hacer gritar._

_Con amor,_

_Greg_

_xxx_

* * *

La respuesta llegó mientras estaba en la ducha y no la leyó hasta que abrió la nevera. En el estante inferior había una caja de cartón de su cerveza favorita y sonrió.

* * *

_No fue muy sabio escribir_

_esas palabras cuando estoy_

_en una reunión._

_Las aprecio, y espero que_

_te hayan gustado tus regalos._

_Te veré esta noche_

_MH_

_x_

* * *

Greg sonrió y bebió su café mientras comía una tostada cubierta de mermelada. Presionó "mensaje nuevo" y le envió uno a A, cuyo número había sido grabado en su móvil (probablemente por Mycroft).

* * *

_¿Qué tipo de flores_

_le gustan a Mycroft?_

_Gregory Lestrade._

* * *

La respuesta llegó unos minutos más tarde.

* * *

_Los girasoles._

_¿Debería enviarle una_

_docena de parte tuya?_

_A_

* * *

Sonrió, cogiendo sus llaves y escribiendo un mensaje mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

* * *

_Tres docenas._

_Greg._

**-oOo-**

—¿Harry Potter? —preguntó Sally Donovan, uniéndose a Greg en su descanso para fumar. Greg sonrió y volvió a la primera página para mostrarle la firma de la autora.

—Maldición, sí que tiene poder —comentó Sally, asumiendo que fue Mycroft quien logró que lo firmara. Echó el humo sobre su cabeza y miró a Lestrade.

—Como si no lo supiera —rió Greg.

—Entonces, ¿eres feliz con él?

—Sip.

—¿Y todo eso de que es un hombre?

—Supongo que salí del closet abruptamente. Mycroft aparentemente tiene la habilidad de convertir a los hombres.

Sally rió.

—Me alegro, Lestrade.

—Yo también. Gracias.

Fueron interrumpidos por, como Sally lo llamaba, el "raro" y su cachorro. Estampó su cigarrillo en el piso y se alejó.

—¿Puedo tener uno, Lestrade? —preguntó Sherlock, cogiendo la cajetilla antes de que Greg respondiera.

—Sí, claro —rió Greg, regresando nuevamente al párrafo que estaba leyendo.

—¿Harry Potter? ¿De veras? —Sherlock chasqueó la lengua y prendió su cigarrillo. John los observó, divertido—. Pensaba que un hombre ya grande como tú no se molestaría en leer libros sobre mundos ficticios acerca de la magia.

—Se necesitaron quince años de planificación, trabajo duro, trasnoches y una jodidamente buena imaginación para escribir estos libros —dijo Greg—. Son obras de una genia que son disfrutadas por todas las generaciones, no solamente niños, y serán adoradas también en los próximos años.

—¿Se te ocurrió eso a ti solo o lo leíste en la tapa posterior? —preguntó Sherlock en un tono despreciativo.

Greg sonrió.

—No te molestaría con tal trivialidad, Sherlock —dijo—. Un hombre como tú, claramente nunca podría apreciar, ni comprender la complejidad del mundo de Harry Potter.

Sherlock lo miró fijamente y John soltó una risita. Greg simplemente sonrió.

—Te aseguro que si me molestara en perder tiempo en tales tonterías, lo comprendería con facilidad, probablemente más que tú.

—Bueno, ve por el primer libro y empieza a leer —Greg sonrió—. No te gustaría estar equivocado, ¿verdad?

Sherlock vaciló antes de darse media vuelta rápidamente, dando golpecitos a su teléfono para encontrar la librería más cercana.

—¡Dos calles más allá! —gritó Greg y rió cuando Sherlock desapareció—. ¿Realmente no ha leído Harry Potter?

—Aparentemente no —musitó John—. Yo solamente leí los dos primeros.

—El tercero es el mejor —dijo Greg.

—¿Cómo conseguiste que lo firmara? Debe ser una mujer muy ocupada.

Greg sonrió.

—Mycroft.

Eso logró que John soltara una carcajada.

—Cierto, cierto. A veces desearía que mi novio tuviera todo ese poder.

—Es muy sexy —dijo Greg.

El móvil de John vibró y le echó un vistazo, riéndose cuando leyó el mensaje de texto.

—¿Qué?

—Sherlock quiere saber cuál es el primer libro —explicó John—. Y está negándose a pedir ayuda a la gente que trabaja allí.

—Ve, entonces —dijo Greg—. Y asegúrate de que no vea sólo las películas o mire la trama en internet.

—Lo haré —John sonrió—. Quería un caso, pero al parecer estará ocupado por un rato.

—Un día como máximo si lee todos —dijo Greg—. Mycroft los leyó todos en un día y no me sorprendería que Sherlock también lo hiciera.

John asintió.

—Mejor voy a asegurarme de que no esté quemando la librería —guardó su móvil y se despidió con la mano antes de darse media vuelta.

Greg sonrió y volvió a disfrutar de su cigarrillo y del tercer libro de Harry Potter.

**-oOo-**

Sabiendo que había acabado casi toda su comida china la noche anterior, al final de su turno Greg se encontró nuevamente en el lugar para comprar comida para llevar.

—¿Otra noche solo? —preguntó la misma joven de anoche.

Greg ordenó la misma comida, inseguro de que le gustaría a Mycroft.

—Espero que no. Dijo que llegaría a casa, pero su trabajo es muy demandante.

—Espero que llegue a casa —dijo la joven, frunciendo el ceño al leer algo en el mostrador.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Greg.

—Un pedido fue hecho antes de que llegaras, para ser recogido por un hombre de cabellos grises con ojos color marrón oscuro con el nombre de Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade —alzó la mirada hacia Greg.

—Ese soy yo —dijo y sonrió, mostrando su placa.

—Bueno, tu pedido está listo —dijo la joven—. El mismo que anoche, pero tiene rollos primavera, langostinos fritos, curry de pollo y también carne Satay —sonrió y fue por el pedido, entregándole una bolsa grande a Greg cuando regresó—. Pagado por MH, dice. ¿Tu novio?

Greg sonrió mientras tomaba la bolsa.

—El mismísimo. Realmente lo quiero.

—Yo también lo haría —soltó una risita—. La nota dice también que llegará a las once, pero que comas sin él —le entregó la nota y Greg la guardó en su bolsillo.

—Gracias —sonrió—. Ten una buena noche.

—Con suerte una tan buena como la tuya —sonrió, despidiéndose con la mano.

—¿Puedo saber tu nombre? —preguntó—. ¿Para futuros encuentros? Probablemente este por aquí muy seguido.

—Janey —sonrió—. Y estoy casi siempre aquí. Tenemos delivery, ¿sabes?

—Es mejor caminar —sonrió Greg—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Detective —dijo Janey.

Greg sonrió y salió del establecimiento.

**-oOo-**

Quiso esperar a Mycroft, pero a las diez y media estaba muriéndose de hambre. Abrió los langostinos fritos y comió un par antes de añadirle arroz. Metió un rollo primavera a su boca mientras veía la primera película de Harry Potter, sonriendo al ver los actores con caras de bebé que ahora ya eran jóvenes adultos.

Le echó un vistazo a la carne Satay, preguntándose a que sabría, y llegó a la conclusión de que a Mycroft no le importaría si le daba un bocado. Mordió un pedazo con duda y sonrió ante el sabor, vertiendo un poco a su caja. Se agregó otro rollo primavera y un puñado más de langostinos fritos.

—Mira lo que te sucede cuando me voy por un día.

Greg tosió y se volvió para ver a Mycroft de pie detrás de el. Se veía cansado y desgastado, pero su sonrisa era brillante. La mesita estaba repleta de cajitas de comida china y botellas de cerveza, también habían un par de libros y DVDs que Greg había cogido. Se dio cuenta que había desordenado el lugar en menos de tres horas.

Greg colocó su comida en la mesita y se giró sobre sus rodillas para agarrar a Mycroft. Atrajo hacia abajo al hombre alto para besarlo y metió su lengua dentro de él, gimiendo ante el calor y sabor. Mycroft gimió y atrajo más cerca la cabeza de Greg, recorriendo sus dedos por su grisáceo y puntiagudo cabello.

—Te extrañé —admitió Mycroft cuando se separaron, relamiendo sus labios— ¿Has estado comiendo mi carne Satay?

—En mi defensa, está deliciosa —Greg sonrió. Besó nuevamente a Mycroft y se inclinó contra su pecho—. También te extrañé.

—Me alegro.

—Siéntate a cenar y ver Harry Potter.

—Estoy algo cansado.

—¿Por favor?

Mycroft sonrió y finalmente asintió. Se sacó los zapatos, su chaqueta y chaleco, sacó su camisa del pantalón, removió su corbata y se sentó al lado de Greg. Greg desabotonó los primeros botones de su camisa, mientras que Mycroft sostenía su carne Satay, haciendo un puchero al verla.

—Ya casi no queda nada.

Greg lo calló, embutiéndole un bocado en la boca, sonriendo cuando Mycroft masticó y tragó.

—Eso fue innecesario, Detective.

—Come —Greg sonrió y se acomodó contra Mycroft, retrocediendo el DVD para que empezara desde el principio.

—¿Por qué son tan pequeños? —preguntó Mycroft veinte minutos después, frunciéndole el ceño a la TV. Claramente había visto fotografías en los periódicos. Los tres jóvenes estrella estaban en todas partes ahora que Harry Potter estaba acercándose a su final.

—Esta fue echa hace unos once años, todos eran niños pequeños. Ahora están en sus veinte años.

—Ah, ya veo.

Greg bufó.

—¿Por qué te ríes de mí?

—Eres divertido —dijo Greg. Fue callado al ser embutido con un langostino frito en la boca—. Eso fue innecesario, Sr. Posición Menor del Gobierno —dijo Greg cuando terminó de tragar el bocado.

Mycroft sonrió y besó a Greg profundamente, su lengua lamiendo la comida en sus labios.

—Eres increíble, ¿lo sabías?

—No tan increíble como tú.

Mycroft sólo negó con la cabeza y le sirvió más comida en la boca.

**-oOo-**

Greg había planeado hacer que Mycroft viera toda la película, pero no pudo ignorar más la forma en la que Mycroft lo estaba tocando. Apagó el DVD y la TV, poniéndose de pie para coger las cajas de comida que quedaban y meterlas en la nevera. Sabía que se irían añadiendo más cuanto más se quedara con Mycroft.

Mycroft tiró la basura y permitió que Greg lo arrastrara al baño, donde ambos se lavaron los dientes y se prepararon para ir a la cama.

Greg empujó a Mycroft a la cama y se inclinó para besarlo acaloradamente, habiéndolo extrañado cerca suyo los últimos dos días. Mycroft gimió dentro del beso y observó con ojos perdidos en lujuria como Greg se quitaba la ropa, moviéndose hacia atrás para que Mycroft pudiera hacer lo mismo.

La mano de Mycroft encontró la polla de Greg y la acarició suavemente, disfrutando de los gemidos que hacía sobre sus labios. La temperatura subió rápidamente y no hubo tiempo de coger un condón, sólo lubricante.

Vertiendo el líquido en sus dedos, Greg consiguió esparcirlo por todo su miembro y tiró la botella por encima de su hombro.

—Te has vuelto un animal en mi ausencia —señaló Mycroft.

Greg sonrió y se colocó en la entrada de Mycroft, sin darle advertencia alguna a su novio.

Mycroft jadeó y se estremeció debajo de Greg, estirándose para coger sus brazos.

—Te voy hacer gritar, ¿recuerdas?

Mycroft lo miró, una tímida sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

—Adelante, entonces.

Greg no se tomó la molestia de lubricarlo, simplemente se embistió dentro de Mycroft fuerte y largo. Mycroft jadeó sonoramente debajo de él y se estremeció, sosteniendo los brazos de Greg con firmeza, sus uñas enterrándose con fuerza.

—Joder... Greg... —gimió, cerrando los ojos.

Greg se inclinó hacia abajo para morder los pezones de Mycroft, satisfecho con los sonidos que Mycroft hacia. Los _fuertes_ sonidos.

—¿Mis embestidas satisfacen sus necesidades, Sr. Holmes? —preguntó Greg educadamente.

Mycroft gimió más fuerte, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y se mordió profundamente los labios.

—Joder, ¡sí!

—¿Le gustaría que embistiera con más fuerza, Sr. Holmes? —preguntó Greg, mordisqueando su pecho.

—¡Por favor!

—Lo siento, señor, me temo que no comprendo muy bien su pedido —dijo Greg, sonriendo de lado ante el sonido de molestia que Mycroft hizo—. ¿Fue eso un sí a mi pregunta anterior? ¿_Le gustaría _que lo folle más fuerte?

—¡Sí, por favor, Greg! ¡Más fuerte!

—Haré todo lo posible por follarle de acuerdo a su pedido, señor —dijo Greg, sonriendo al ver como Mycroft comenzaba a acariciar su propio miembro.

—Joder —gimió el político y Greg empujó con más fuerza, gruñendo cuando empezó a entrar y salir de Mycroft una y otra vez.

Cinco minutos más tarde, después de muchos gruñidos de Greg y gritos de Mycroft, Mycroft se vino con un fuerte grito.

—¡GREG!

Greg embistió una vez más y se vino, con fuerza, el orgasmo sacudiendo todo su cuerpo. Cayó pesadamente encima de Mycroft, ganándose un "humpf" de parte de su novio.

—Lo siento —jadeó, casi sin poder moverse—. Lo siento.

—Bien —murmuró Mycroft—. Está... bien... Greg...

Greg se la arregló para sostenerse sobre sus manos lentamente y miró a Mycroft. El hombre jadeaba pesadamente, su rostro estaba sonrojado, sus ojos cerrados. Estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior y Greg sonrió. El hombre se veía completamente y absolutamente follado, en el mejor sentido.

Greg rodó de encima de Mycroft y se quedó mirando el techo, sintiendo el caliente cuerpo de su pareja presionarse contra el suyo.

—Mejor... sexo... nunca —murmuró Mycroft.

—Mmm, estoy seguro que sí —Greg soltó una risita. Cuando Mycroft no respondió se volvió y sonrió; se había quedado dormido.

Soltando risitas, Greg consiguió levantarse de la cama y cogió una toalla para limpiarse a sí mismo y a Mycroft. Cogió el edredón de la habitación de invitados y se cubrió junto a él, acurrucándose a su lado para dormir.

Llegó a la conclusión, justo antes de caer en la inconsciencia, que era muy agradable tener un novio.

Muy, muy agradable.


	8. Esta nueva vida

****Disclaimer:** **Los personajes originales le pertenecen a Arthur Conan Doyle, esta versión le pertenece a Steven Moffatt y Mark Gatiss.

**NdT:** ¡Beteado por Runa, yeeey!

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Esta nueva vida**

* * *

La pareja cayó en una rutina después de eso; una rutina que usualmente incluía a uno de ellos levantándose a extrañas horas de la noche a salir corriendo a trabajar. Greg firmó los papeles de divorcio, por lo cual Millie y él estaban oficialmente divorciados. Movió todas sus cosas al apartamento de Mycroft hasta que pudiera encontrar un lugar. Mycroft le dijo que se tomara todo el tiempo que necesitara. Secretamente el político no quería que Greg se fuera. Disfrutaba tener a alguien más en el apartamento; alguien por quien regresar a casa. Pero no quiso sugerirle a Greg que se mudara. Era demasiado pronto para su relación.

Greg se sentía más contento que nunca. Despertar en la costosa cama de Mycroft era fantástico. Era mejor cuando el político estaba allí, pero trabajaba duro al igual que Greg; no podían pasar todas las noches juntos.

Cuando podían, era increíble. Salían a cenar o se quedaban en casa, comiendo de contenedores de comida para llevar y viendo películas. Estas citas, por lo general, eran seguidas por sexo, a veces fuerte y duro, otras veces lento y amoroso. No llegaban a verse lo suficiente y el sexo era sólo otra manera de conectarse. Que fuera jodidamente fantástico era sólo un beneficio.

Greg nunca había estado más feliz, incluso cuando había estado casado con Millie. Mycroft era tan diferente a todas las personas con las que había salido antes; era un hombre, uno muy rico, con un trabajo peligroso y una tendencia a ser dramático (porque no importaba lo que Mycroft Holmes dijera, él era tan dramático como Sherlock). También era tan elegante, tan cuidadoso y controlador de todo lo que hacía. Su trabajo, sus ropas, la comida y el alcohol que tenía; todo tenía que ser simplemente correcto

No es que fuera demasiado controlador. Hacia excepciones, pero en su mayoría, sólo para Greg. Permitía que las revistas estuvieran apiladas desordenadamente sobre la mesita de café. No le importaba cuando Greg dejaba libros o CDs en cada superficie disponible. Se acostumbró a compartir su estudio con el D.I, los dos a menudo pasando noches revisando sus propios archivos y sonriendo cada vez que se veían.

Pronto, la ropa de Greg migró al armario de Mycroft, su jabón y shampoo poseyeron sus lugares en la ducha. La nevera albergaba su cerveza favorita y comida, sus CDs y libros terminaron apilados en las estanterías de Mycroft.

Greg no quería dejar nunca a Mycroft, no quería estar nunca sin él. Y Mycroft se sentía de la misma manera.

**-oOo-**

Greg revisó su teléfono cuando se sentó en su escritorio. Era un hábito ahora; revisar si Mycroft le había llamado o mandado un mensaje. Por lo general, encontraba un pequeño mensaje de texto de parte de su novio, pequeño como: "Te extraño" o "Esta reunión es aburrida, e incluso, si estuviéramos juntos te tendría suplicando".

Pero no tenía mensajes nuevos o llamadas perdidas de parte de Mycroft, y frunció el ceño mientras le escribía un mensaje a su novio, preguntándole donde estaba. No había escuchado del hombre en ya cuatro días y estaba empezando a preocuparse. No era como si Mycroft dejara pasar mucho tiempo en contactarse con Greg de alguna forma.

No fue hasta tres horas después que recibió una respuesta y no era de parte de Mycroft.

* * *

_En el hospital, ven inmediatamente._

_El Sr. Holmes está herido._

_Estoy llamando a Sherlock en estos momentos._

_A_

* * *

Greg sintió un nudo en su pecho y dejó caer su café, sin importarle como se derramaba por su escritorio. ¿Mycroft estaba en el hospital? ¿Por qué? ¿Hace cuánto? ¿Qué mierda había pasado?

Greg escribió su respuesta rápidamente y se la mando a A mientras cogía su abrigo y trataba de ponérselo, realizando de repente que la maldita cosa era jodidamente imposible de ponerse en un cuerpo humano. Maldijo en voz alta cuando Sally entró a su oficina y su teléfono sonó.

—¿Señor? —preguntó, mirando el café derramado. Greg la ignoró y chequeó su teléfono.

* * *

_Está en una condición estable, nada demasiado serio._

_Está preguntando por ti._

_A_

* * *

Greg finalmente consiguió ponerse su abrigo y dijo:

—Tengo que ir al hospital.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sally.

—Mycroft está herido —dijo Greg, rascándose el rostro. Se quedó de pie mirando al vacío, imaginando todo tipo de cosas horribles, hasta que Sally lo hizo volver en sí.

—¿Qué estás esperando?

—Bien, ehm… uhm… ¿podrías…? —preguntó Greg haciendo un gesto hacia el escritorio.

—Sí, lo limpiare, sólo vete —dijo Sally.

—Gracias —murmuró Greg, alejándose de ella, mandándole un mensaje a A preguntándole en que hospital estaba Mycroft.

—No te preocupes —dijo Sally, viéndolo salir.

**-oOo-**

Greg nunca había estado tan asustado en su vida. Millie era una maldita gerente en una tienda de ropa. Nadie agitaba pistolas en frente de ella o le declaraba guerras regularmente. Pero el trabajo de Mycroft era… era tan peligroso como el de Greg.

Se sintió cerca de una crisis cuando irrumpió en el hospital, mirando a su alrededor, buscando a A. No podía verla y sintió su corazón latir dolorosamente en su pecho.

—¡Lestrade!

Greg se volvió rápidamente a ver a Sherlock.

—¿Dónde está? —exigió.

—Está bien, dos pisos más arriba —dijo Sherlock, desviando a Greg hacia los ascensores—. John está echándole un vistazo a su historial médico.

—¿Qué sucedió? —exigió Greg.

—Anthea te explicará —dijo Sherlock, presionando un botón.

—¿Anthea?

—Su asistente.

—Bien… —murmuró Greg cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

Era una habitación privada y Mycroft estaba sentado en su cama. Greg entró con rapidez y corrió al lado de Mycroft, mirándolo. Su mejilla y ojo derecho estaban amoratados y había una gran herida sobre la otra mejilla; alguien con un anillo le había golpeado. A parte de eso se veía bien.

—¿Qué sucedió? —exigió Greg.

—Mis ideas fueron tomadas equivocadamente —dijo Mycroft.

—¿Y te agredieron?

—Estaban bastante descontentos —dijo Mycroft—. Pero A se encargó de ellos antes de que pudieran lastimarme.

Greg lanzó una mirada hacia la joven mujer, quien miró hacia arriba y sonrió brevemente antes de volver la mirada hacia su BlackBerry.

John Watson estaba de pie al otro lado de la cama.

—Realmente está bien, Greg. Sólo unos cuantos moretones, dos costillas quebradas y un par de cortes. Estará bien en una semana más o menos.

Greg suspiró y se dejó caer al borde de la cama. Recogió una de las manos de Mycroft y la besó con suavidad.

—Estaba preocupado.

—Lo siento —dijo Mycroft, inclinándose hacia arriba para besar a Greg. Hizo una ligera mueca de dolor contra sus labios y Greg lo empujó hacia abajo.

—¿Hace cuánto has estado aquí?

—Dos días —dijo Mycroft. Greg lo miró y Mycroft se encogió.

—Dos… días… —murmuró Greg. A, Sherlock y John sabiamente decidieron que la pareja necesita un poco de tiempo solos y se retiraron de la habitación. Greg esperó que la puerta se cerrara detrás de John antes de gritar—: ¿DOS DÍAS Y NO ME DIJISTE NI MIERDA?

—No quería preocuparte —tragó saliva Mycroft.

—¡DOS DÍAS! —gritó Greg nuevamente.

—Por favor, Gregory, cálmate.

—¿Has estado aquí durante dos días y quieres que me calme? —dijo Greg, maldiciendo y poniéndose de pie para caminar de un lado a otro—. ¡Maldición, Mycroft!

—No quería preocuparte —intentó Mycroft de nuevo—. Estabas ocupado.

—¡No me interesa que tan ocupado estaba! —espetó Greg—.¡Si estás en el hospital, me llamas! Jesús, Mycroft, estamos en una jodida relación. ¿Crees que no era importante llamar? ¿Significo tan poco para ti que no te tomaste siquiera la jodida molestia de decirme que estabas aquí?

Mycroft frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada.

—Eres importante para mí —murmuró.

—Tienes una manera extraña de demostrarlo.

Greg se dejó caer en una de las sillas de plástico al lado de la cama de Mycroft y suspiró pesadamente. Ambos se sentaron en silencio por un rato, Greg mirando a Mycroft y Mycroft mirando su regazo.

Retorció las sábanas con sus largos dedos y preguntó:

—¿Me odias?

—No —dijo Greg brevemente—. Quiero jodidamente matarte.

Mycroft sonrió tímidamente.

—Lo siento.

—Mm hmm —gruñó Greg.

—Por favor, créeme —dijo Mycroft—. Simplemente no quise preocuparte y… —tragó y finalmente alzó la mirada hacia Greg—… olvidé que tengo a alguien que se preocupa por mí ahora. Nunca he tenido eso antes.

—¿Nunca habías estado en una relación seria? —preguntó Greg—. ¿O vivido con alguien?

Mycroft negó con la cabeza.

—Tuve un par de relaciones pero ninguna duró más de un mes. Las personas tienden a rechazar mis horas de trabajo irregulares y el secretismo. Eres la primera persona que se ha quedado más de un mes.

Greg continuó mirando fijamente a Mycroft y el joven hombre mantuvo la mirada.

—Te perdono —dijo Greg lentamente—, pero sólo porque estás herido. Mycroft sonrió y Greg se inclinó hacia adelante desde su asiento—. Pero si esto sucede nuevamente, Mycroft, te juro por Dios que yo mismo te pondré en el hospital, ¿entendido?

—Sí —asintió Mycroft.

—Bien —resopló Greg.

—¿Puedes darme un beso? —preguntó Mycroft y Greg no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Está bien —dijo, inclinándose para presionar sus labios contra los de su novio—. Pero sólo porque estás enfermo.

Mycroft sonrió.

—Gracias.

—De nada.

**-oOo-**

Mycroft se vio obligado a tomar dos semanas libres de trabajo. Se quejó hasta que A lo amenazó con más daño corporal. Pasó los días siguientes lamentándose en el apartamento, gritándole a la TV y lanzándole libros. Greg llegó a casa el viernes en la noche para encontrar a Mycroft de mal humor sobre el sofá.

—Te estás convirtiendo en Sherlock —comentó, dejando los comestibles que había traído en la cocina.

Mycroft se puso de pie rápidamente e hizo un gesto de dolor, frotándose sus magulladas costillas.

—¡_No_ lo estoy!

—Sí lo estás —bromeó Greg—. No te has afeitado en dos días —entró en la sala y se acercó hacia Mycroft—. Ehm…

—¿Qué? —preguntó Mycroft, sentándose.

—Nunca te he visto con barba de un par de días —dijo Greg, alzando la mano para acariciar el rostro de Mycroft. Sintió los vellos de color rojo rasguñar sus dedos—. ¿Desde cuando eres pelirrojo? Quiero decir, además de tu… —desvió la mirada hacia la entrepierna de Mycroft.

Las mejillas de Mycroft se volvieron rosa y desvió la mirada.

—¿Qué?

—Soy naturalmente pelirrojo —admitió Mycroft—. Bueno, marrón rojizo.

Greg miró su cabello oscuro y sonrió.

—¿Te tiñes el cabello?

—Por el trabajo —dijo Mycroft y Greg soltó una risita—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Lo siento, simplemente no sabía —dijo Greg y trató de mantener una expresión seria—. Ehm, ¿por qué necesitas teñir tu cabello?

—Es más difícil para un pelirrojo mezclarse en una multitud —dijo Mycroft con naturalidad—. Soy ordinario, Gregory, y tener el cabello de color marrón me ayuda a estar entre las sombras.

—No eres ordinario —dijo Greg—. Sexy, guapo, completamente follable, pero no ordinario.

Mycroft rodó sus ojos y Greg sonrió. Se inclinó hacia adelante para besar a Mycroft y corrió sus labios a lo largo de su mejilla.

—Mmm.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Disfrutando tu barba de días —dijo Greg—. Debí haber adivinado que eras pelirrojo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Mycroft.

Greg se apartó y miró el cuerpo de Mycroft, sus ojos deteniéndose una vez más en la entrepierna del hombre alto. Mycroft chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Qué? —dijo Greg.

—Eres vulgar.

Greg soltó un bufido.

—Nunca dices eso cuando estoy lamiendo tu entrepierna, ¿no es así?

Mycroft se volvió rosa nuevamente y Greg sonrió antes de volver a la cocina. Mycroft lo siguió y observó cómo Greg sacaba una gran variedad de alimentos.

—Voy a cocinar —declaró.

—¿Por qué?

—Comemos demasiada comida para llevar —dijo Greg—. Es hora de comer comida saludable.

Mycroft sonrió y se frotó la barbilla, llamando la atención de Greg. Lo descubrió mirándolo y Greg se aclaró la garganta antes de desviar la mirada.

—¿Sí?

—Ehm, nada —dijo Greg, concentrándose en abrir el pollo.

Mycroft rodeó el mostrador y se puso de pie justo detrás de Greg, presionando su cuerpo contra el de él.

—¿En qué estabas pensando?

—P-pollo —dijo Greg, lamiendo sus labios—. Ya sabes… cocinar… aceite… e-ese tipo de cosas.

Mycroft sonrió y se inclinó hacia adelante para frotar su mejilla por su cuello. Greg se estremeció violentamente y negó con su cabeza.

—No estaba consciente de que te gustara tanto el vello facial —comentó Mycroft.

Greg tragó saliva.

—No me gusta —murmuró y cerró sus ojos cuando Mycroft continuó frotándose en él—. Sólo que nunca te había visto… con… ehm… —estaba perdiendo con rapidez su línea de pensamiento, pero se derritió cuando Mycroft le dio la vuelta para poder besarlo.

Greg acunó las mejillas de Mycroft y gimió mientras lo besaba, sus labios chocando contra los suyos. Mycroft sostuvo las caderas de Greg con fuerza y lo acercó más, sus cuerpos entrando en calor rápidamente.

Mycroft hizo una mueca de dolor y rompió el beso cuando Greg colocó una mano sobre su pecho.

—Lo siento, lo siento —dijo Greg, echándose hacia atrás—. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien —dijo Mycroft, sonriendo. El pequeño atisbo de dolor desapareció con rapidez e intentó volver a acercar a Greg.

—No —dijo Greg, mordiéndose el labio—. Quiero, pero tus costillas…

—Está bien —insistió y sostuvo a Greg nuevamente. Pero el D.I. se retiró y él gruño.

—Es tu culpa por rozarte conmigo —dijo Greg. Se volvió nuevamente hacia el pollo y trató de calmarse.

—Me odias —dijo Mycroft, inclinándose contra el mostrador.

—No lo hago —dijo Greg, mirando a Mycroft cuidadosamente—. No tienes permiso para afeitarte hasta que estés lo suficiente bien como para que te pueda follar, ¿entiendes?

Mycroft soltó una risita.

—Muy bien.

—Bien —Greg sonrió y fue a coger una sartén.

—¿Sabías que Sherlock también se tiñe el cabello? —preguntó Mycroft.

Greg se volvió para regalarle una sonrisa mientras echaba aceite en la sartén.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Mm hmm —Mycroft sonrió y le pasó el pollo—. Su cabello es más castaño que rojo.

—¿Por qué se tiñe el cabello?

—Dice que no quiere verse como yo.

—Pero tú también te lo tiñes.

Mycroft simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Puede que yo sea más inteligente que mi hermano, Gregory, pero eso no significa que sepa cómo trabaja su mente.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, Greg prendió la estufa y empezó a cocinar el pollo mientras que Mycroft sacaba los ingredientes para hacer una ensalada.

—Me pregunto si John lo sabe —dijo mientras giraba la blanca carne para dorarla del otor lado. De repente, su móvil fue puesto en sus manos y alzó la mirada para ver a Mycroft sonriendo.

—Por favor, llámalo, quiero escuchar su reacción.

Greg negó con la cabeza mientras llamaba a John Watson.

—Jodidos Holmes —murmuró, y Mycroft sonrió.


	9. El interrogatorio Murray

****Disclaimer:**** Los personajes originales le pertenecen a Arthur Conan Doyle, esta versión le pertenece a Steven Moffatt y Mark Gatiss.

* * *

**NdT:** ¡Gracias a Runa por el beteo!

* * *

**Capítulo 9: El interrogatorio Murray**

* * *

—¿Hola?

—_Hermano querido —_dijo Sasha Murray y Greg gruñó—. _Bueno,_ _¿esa es forma de saludar a tu hermanita?_

—Estoy ocupado, Sash —dijo Greg, agitando su café.

—_Siempre estás ocupado._

—¿Qué quieres?

—_Yo también te quiero _—dijo Sasha—. _En fin, la próxima semana es cumpleaños de Dougie, y tendremos una cena en casa de mamá y papá. Tienes que venir._

—Sasha, ya sabes como es mi trabajo —dijo Greg, dándole un sorbo a su café—. No puedo asegurarte que estaré libre.

—_Vamos —_gruñó Sasha—. _Douglass va a cumplir catorce años y es una pesadilla. Pero extraña a su tío Greg. Por favor, ven._

Greg suspiró y se frotó sus ojos. Había planeado llamar a Sasha y quizás encontrarse con ella en un café. Tenía que contarle que se había divorciado de Millie. Y luego sobre Mycroft. Greg no quería mentirle a su familia sobre el hombre. Quería a Mycroft y mantenerlo en secreto no sería saludable para su relación.

—Está bien —suspiró Greg—. El catorce, ¿verdad?

—_Síp_ —dijo Sasha—. _Ha empezado a tocar la guitarra y podría darle uso a unas nuevas uñas. Sólo elige un paquete y quizás una correa. Le encantará eso._

—Sí, sí —dijo Greg—. ¿A qué hora?

—_A las seis —_dijo Sasha—. _Dile a Millie que le mando cariños y que estoy deseando verla nuevamente._

—Claro —dijo Greg y tragó saliva—. Nos vemos entonces.

**-oOo-**

—¿Una cena? —dijo Mycroft esa noche y Greg asintió por encima de su pasta—. ¿Con tus padres?

—Y mi hermana —dijo Greg—. Su hijo mayor, Doug, cumplirá catorce años y tendrán una reunión familiar en la casa de mis padres. Así que su esposo estará allí también, al igual que sus otros hijos, Angela y Christopher.

—Ya veo —dijo Mycroft lentamente, colocando su vaso de vino sobre la mesa—. ¿Y quieres que vaya?

—Sí —dijo Greg, pasando un bocado de comida—. No quiero esconder nuestra relación, Mycroft, y tengo que contarles sobre el divorcio.

—¿Tus padres aceptarán que salgas con un hombre? —preguntó Mycroft.

Greg suspiró y arrastró su tenedor por su comida.

—Honestamente, no lo sé. Nunca han sido abiertamente homofóbicos, pero son de una generación diferente.

—Comprendo —dijo Mycroft—. Temo que mi madre reaccionaría con un poco de desprecio hacia nuestra relación.

Greg sonrió titubeante.

—Quiero que vengas y les diré. Sólo que no al principio, ¿sí? Déjame ir de a pocos.

—Por supuesto, Gregory —dijo Mycroft, extendiendo su mano para tomar la de él. La besó con suavidad y Greg sonrió.

**-oOo-**

Greg no se estaba sintiendo tan seguro de sí mismo cuando estacionaron en la casa de sus padres. Había conducido y sus dedos estaban prácticamente pegados al volante. Mycroft los retiró con cuidado y dijo:

—Todo irá bien, Gregory.

—No puedes saber eso.

—Cierto —dijo Mycroft sonriéndole—. Pero pase lo que pase te seguiré queriendo. No me importa si tus padres están en contra de nuestra relación.

—A mí tampoco —dijo Greg, apretando la mano de Mycroft. Se estiró hacia el asiento de atrás y agarró el regalo para Doug—. Bueno, acabemos con esto.

Greg se parecía a su padre; tenían los mismos ojos oscuros y cabello grisáceo. Sasha y Greg eran mellizos y casi no se parecían. Sasha se parecía más a su madre; muy delgada y baja con el cabello negro y ojos color azul.

Ella sonrió y abrazó a Greg, acercándolo para besarle la mejilla.

—Te ves bien.

—Gracias —dijo Greg, apartándose para abrazar a su madre y a su padre—. Uhm, este es Mycroft Holmes, un buen amigo mío —dijo, señalando al alto político detrás suyo. Mycroft sonrió cálidamente.

Sus padres fruncieron el ceño y Sasha alzó una ceja. Greg sabía lo que estaban pensando: ¿Por qué diablos Greg traería a un amigo a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su sobrino?

—Mycroft ha estado pasando por un mal momento —mintió Greg—. Así que se me ocurrió sacarlo de su apartamento.

—Claro —dijo Sasha mirándolos lentamente. Había algo raro sucediendo pero no podía aún descubrir que era—. ¿Dónde está Millie?

—Ehm, no pudo venir —dijo Greg rápidamente—. Mycroft, esta es mi hermana Sasha, su esposo Andy, sus hijos Doug, Ange y Chris, y mis padres Mary y Pierre.

Mycroft se puso su sonrisa más encantadora y dijo:

—Es muy agradable conocerlos y agradezco que me acojan en su hogar.

Mary y Pierre intercambiaron una mirada antes de que Pierre dijera:

—Bueno, cuantos más mejor.

El grupo entró a la sala de estar y Greg le entregó a Doug su regalo. Los ojos del adolescente se iluminaron y lo abrazó.

—Gracias, tío Greg.

—No te preocupes —sonrió Greg.

Tuvieron bebidas antes de la cena mientras que los niños más pequeños fueron a jugar afuera. Doug desapareció dentro de la antigua habitación de Greg para colocarle la nueva correa a su guitarra y usar las uñas. Greg se dejó caer en el pequeño sofá y Mycroft se sentó a su lado, su muslo presionando el de Greg.

—¿Cómo has estado, Gregory? —preguntó Mary, dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

—Ah, ya sabes, trabajo —dijo Greg—. Manteniéndome ocupado y todo eso.

Mary sonrió y miró hacia Mycroft, quien cogió un pedazo de sandía que había en un plato sobre la mesa.

—Cuidado, Greg es…

—Alérgico a la sandía —interrumpió Mycroft, sonriendo. Mordisqueó la acuosa comida y dijo—: Sí, lo sé.

Se aseguró de limpiar sus labios minuciosamente después y desaparecerlo todo con su cerveza. No besaría a Greg en frente de su familia, pero no quería arriesgarse a que tuviera una reacción alérgica después.

—Ten una fresa —dijo Mycroft y Greg soltó una risita. Había descubierto que a Greg le gustaban las fresas hace unas cuantas semanas; tanto las artificiales como las reales. Se habían divertido mezclando las dos… en el dormitorio.

Sasha le pasó el plato a su mellizo y dijo:

—Ange tiene un novio.

—¿De veras? —preguntó Greg, chupando la roja y jugosa fresa que sostenía. Mycroft tragó saliva y se concentró en su botella de alcohol, haciendo una nota mental de comprar fresas más tarde.

—Uhm, tiene un gato —Andy rió y se echó hacia atrás—. A el gato le gusta ella, y Thomas, el niño, dice que esa es una clara señal de que están destinados a estar juntos.

Los padres de Greg rieron y Mary dijo:

—Sólo tiene diez años.

—Diez son los nuevos quince —suspiró Sasha—. Detesto que los niños estén creciendo tan rápido. Pronto Chris conseguirá a una chica y nos ignorará. Doug ya está así.

—Adolescentes —Greg se encogió de hombros—. ¿Pensé que a Ange no le gustaban los gatos?

—Aparentemente el gato de Thomas es la excepción —dijo Sasha sonriendo.

—No me gustan los gatos —dijo Mycroft y todos los ojos se fijaron en él—. Son demasiado peludos.

—Es alérgico —dijo Greg y Mycroft rodó los ojos—. Un día estábamos caminando por una calle y un gato paso por nuestro lado, casi le dio un ataque de pánico.

—Si mantengo contacto con un felino mi garganta se cerrará —dijo Mycroft—. Siento estar tan harto de ellos. Además, tú también saltaste.

—No fue mi culpa —dijo Greg—. Los gatos son asesinos.

Mycroft chasqueó la lengua y le dio un sorbo a su bebida. La familia se quedó mirando su pequeño intercambio de palabras y Sasha entrecerró sus ojos. Definitivamente había algo sucediendo entre ese hombre misterioso y Greg.

—¿Qué es lo que hace para ganarse la vida, Sr. Holmes? —preguntó Pierre.

—Por favor, llámeme Mycroft —sonrió el político—. Ocupo una posición menor en el Gobierno Británico.

Mary alzó sus cejas y Andy preguntó:

—¿Qué significa eso exactamente?

—Me encargo mayormente de papeleos y reuniones para asegurarme de que ciertos eventos se ejecuten sin complicación —dijo Mycroft—. Política aburrida.

Greg sonrió. Podía imaginarse el papeleo con el que Mycroft lidiaba; casi cada uno estampado con las palabras "Top Secret", las cuales te llevarían a la muerte si posabas la vista en ellas.

—¿Estás casado, Mycroft? —preguntó Mary y Greg casi se quejó. Su familia siempre tenía que saberlo todo.

—No, no lo estoy —dijo Mycroft.

—Oh, ¿tienes una novia entonces? —preguntó Sasha.

Mycroft sonrió antes de decir:

—En realidad, soy gay —no era del todo verdad, pero ahora Mycroft sólo tenía ojos para Greg.

Hubo un silencio después de aquello y Greg mantuvo los ojos fijos en sus padres. Ambos parecían sorprendidos, pero no dijeron nada. Greg no sabía si estaban bien con ello o si simplemente estaban siento corteses.

—Ehm… —dijo Greg, inseguro de cómo cambiar el tema.

—¿Recuerdas a Dean, Greg? —preguntó Sasha—. Era gay.

Greg suspiró y Mycroft preguntó:

—¿El chico que estaba enamorado de ti cuando tenías diecisiete años?

—Sí, él —dijo Greg.

—Era adorable; seguía a Greg a todos lados —sonrió Sasha.

—Recuerdo que me contaste que Dean se había puesto un poco triste cuando se enteró que ya habías incursionado en… ciertas cosas con chicas —dijo Mycroft—. Tenías quince años cuando eso sucedió si es que no recuerdo mal.

—Sí —Greg se sonrojó. Realmente no quería hablar sobre sus experiencias sexuales en frente de sus padres.

—Siempre deseé que terminaran juntos —dijo Sasha—. Hubieran hecho una linda pareja.

—Sasha, no seas ridícula —chistó Mary—. Gregory es un hombre normal.

—¿A diferencia de gay, lo cual es anormal? —preguntó Mycroft y todos los ojos se posaron en él una vez más. Aunque estaba dispuesto a pretender ser sólo un amigo de Greg, no se quedaría sentado allí a permitir que reprocharan su sexualidad.

—Eso… no es a lo que me refería… —intentó Mary.

—Aquella es una hermosa fotografía —dijo Mycroft suavemente, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la chimenea. El grupo se volvió a verla. Era una foto de unos jóvenes Mary y Pierre con los mellizos en la edad de diez años—. Si no me equivoco Gregory guarda esa foto en su billetera.

—Sí, fue tomada en la playa —dijo Mary y sonrió cálidamente ante la memoria—. Gregory siempre ha detestado la playa, pero a Sasha le encanta.

—Preciosa —sonrió Sasha—. Arena, agua y sol, ¿qué cosa no te puede gustar?

—Arena, agua y sol —gruñó Greg—. La arena se mete en todas partes, el sol te quema no importa cuánto bloqueador solar uses y está el simple hecho de que hay grandes devoradores de hombres nadando en el maldito océano.

Mycroft soltó una risita.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Gregory. Aunque la puesta del sol en la playa sea hermosa, no me interesa. La arena tiende a seguirte incluso días después.

Cayeron en silencio, comiendo galletas con queso y bebiendo sus bebidas. Se podía oír a Ángela y Christopher corretearse el uno al otro y los suaves sonidos de una guitarra proviniendo de la antigua habitación de Greg.

—Y bueno, conocí a David Tennant —dijo Greg de repente y Sasha dio un salto.

—¡De ninguna manera!

Greg sonrió.

—Sip. Almorcé con él.

—¿Qué… cómo? —preguntó su melliza.

—Nos sentamos en una mesa y comimos juntos —Greg sonrió de lado.

Sasha rodó sus ojos.

—¿Por qué se sentaría a almorzar contigo?

—Mycroft lo conoce —dijo Greg y le dio una sonrisa a su novio—. Nos presentó y nos organizó un almuerzo.

Mycroft sonrió.

—No fue nada.

Sasha continuó mirándolo con la boca abierta, mientras que Greg se servía más fresas. Pierre y Mary fueron a conseguir más bebidas y Sasha no dijo nada hasta que se volvieron a sentar.

—¿Qué está haciendo Millie? —preguntó—. Es una pena que no haya podido venir.

—Ehm… —murmuró Greg y miró a su cerveza—. Ya sabes, trabajo.

—Es una gerente —dijo Sasha—. Estoy segura de que podría haberse escapado por un par de horas.

—Bueno, ya sabes —dijo Greg, dándole un trago a su cerveza. Sus dedos empezaron a torcer su dedo anular, donde una línea blanca mostraba que una vez había llevado encima un anillo. Llamó la atención de su hermana y sus ojos se abrieron.

—¿Dónde está tu anillo de bodas, Greg? —preguntó.

Ahora tenía toda la atención de su familia y miró a Mycroft antes de hablar.

—Millie y yo estamos divorciados.

Hubieron respiraciones afiladas, ojos abiertos y bocas entreabiertas.

—Gregory, ¿cuándo sucedió eso? —preguntó Mary.

—Ehm, hace unos cinco meses —admitió Greg.

—¿Cinco _meses? —_preguntó Pierre—. ¿Por qué esperaste tanto en decírnoslo?

—Bueno, un montón de cosas sucedieron —murmuró Greg—. Tuve que mudarme y encontrar un nuevo lugar… —le dio otra mirada rápida a Mycroft—… acostumbrarme a no estar casado, contárselo a otras personas, ya saben. Sólo me concentré en el trabajo y en… cosas.

—Así que, ¿estás fumando nuevamente? —preguntó Mary.

Greg se encogió de hombros culpablemente y Mycroft dijo:

—Estoy tratando de hacer que deje de fumar —Mary lo miró con dureza.

—Mycroft me ha ayudado mucho —dijo Greg.

Fue Sasha quien se percató la forma en la que estaban sentados, apoyándose el uno hacia el otro y la forma en la que se habían estado mirando durante la última hora. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro.

—¿Sasha? —preguntó Greg, sabiendo que su aspecto no era bueno. Su melliza era demasiado malvada para su gusto.

—¿Exactamente cómo te ha estado ayudando Mycroft? —preguntó.

Greg se aclaró la garganta.

—Ehm, me dejó quedarme en su apartamento, me habló al respecto, ya sabes, cosas de amigos.

—Mm hmm —dijo Sasha y su sonrisa se volvió más perversa—. ¿Hace cuánto has estado viviendo con él?

Siempre había tenido la ligera sospecha de que a su hermano le gustaban los chicos, empezando por que era fan de Doctor Who desde pequeño y siguió siéndolo cuando se volvió adulto. Siempre le dijo a su hermano lo que pensaba, pero él muy frenéticamente negaba todo. Lo cual no hacía nada más que fortalecer su argumento.

—Ah, cinco meses —tosió Greg.

—¿Tomas prestada su colonia entonces?

Greg saltó.

—¿Q-qué?

—Bueno, estás usando la misma colonia que él. La olí cuando entraste a casa —su sonrisa estaba volviéndose definitivamente más maligna ahora.

—Sí, a veces —dijo Greg, sintiendo su rostro volverse de color rojo. Mycroft sonrió a su lado—. Ya sabes, cuando a uno se le acaba.

—Ah, pero ambos están usando dos colonias distintas, ¿por qué eso? —pregunto Sasha, sonando mucho como una reportera entrometida.

Su esposo entendió que sucedía y se rió ligeramente. Mary y Pierre estaban completamente ajenos a la situación.

—Gregory, ¿de qué está hablando? —preguntó Mary—. No entiendo.

—No tengo idea —dijo Greg con vehemencia, estirándose para agarrar su cerveza. Se tomó la mitad y se limpió los labios.

Sasha notó como los ojos de Mycroft siguieron la mano de Greg por sus labios y se quedaron allí. Tragó saliva ligeramente antes de desviar la mirada.

—¿Por qué estas mirando a mi hermano, Mycroft?

Mycroft estaba acostumbrado a discutir contra jefes de países y sintió que la pregunta de Sasha era muy similar a ello. Así que sonrió fríamente y respondió.

—Miro a muchas personas, Srta. Murray. Su hermano es sólo una de ellas.

Sasha se apartó un poco ante su amable pero amenazante tono de voz, como también por admitir haber estado viendo a Greg. Sin embargo, regresó con más fuerza.

—Mi hermano está usado una camisa muy costosa, Sr. Holmes. Una que claramente ha sido hecha a medida para un hombre más alto. Usted es más alto y parece disfrutar de usar cosas costosas, a diferencia de Greg.

Mycroft notó que Sasha era bastante perceptiva.

—Sí, al parecer Gregory está usando una de mis camisas —respondió Mycroft gratamente—. Al parecer tomó una mía por accidente. Una simple cosa entre amigos, te aseguro, especialmente porque vivimos juntos.

Sasha lo miró fijamente.

—¿Y por qué siempre lo llamas Gregory?

—Prefiero usar su nombre completo, los sobrenombres son tan incivilizados —dijo Mycroft con frialdad.

Sasha estaba perdiendo y lo sabía. Toda la familia estaba observando la discusión con los ojos abiertos, sólo Greg y Andy sabían de qué se trataba realmente.

—¿Por qué te tomaste la molestia de presentarle a David Tennant?

—El actor es un conocido mío y sabía que Gregory era su fan. ¿Qué es una pequeña llamada telefónica entre amigos?

—¿Cómo sabías que era alérgico a la sandía?

—Hemos sido amigos durante seis años, en algún momento lo mencionó.

—¿Cómo sabías que Greg tuvo su primer polvo a los quince años?

—¡Sasha! —interrumpió Mary.

—Lo mencionó, al igual que otros temas, una noche en un bar —dijo Mycroft sin problemas.

Sasha dudaba que el hombre hubiera estado alguna vez en un bar y frunció sus labios, pensando en más argumentos.

—¿Cómo es que sabes que Greg lleva una fotografía de todos nosotros en su billetera?

—Deja su billetera abierta en el mostrador de la cocina de mi apartamento. La he visto una infinidad de veces.

—¿Cómo sabes que le gustan las fresas?

—Comimos helado hace unas cuatro semanas y me lo confesó, es su sabor favorito antes que el chocolate. Le gusta el sabor artificial y el real.

—¿Por qué recuerdas eso?

—Memoria eidética.

—¿Y su aversión a los gatos?

—Detonada por el gato del vecino cuando tenía doce años, otra anécdota que me contó en el bar entre amigos.

—Mm hmm —murmuró Sasha—. ¿Qué hay del hecho de que un chico llamado Dean estuvo enamorado de él cuando tenía diecisiete?

—Otra anécdota, Srta. Murray.

—¿Por qué estás sentado tan cerca de mi hermano?

—El sofá es bastante pequeño.

—¿Y eso significa que sus muslos deben presionarse el uno con el otro?

—Sí, eso significa.

—¿Crees que Greg se ve bien en esa camisa?

_Pregunta acerca de como se ve Gregory, haz que Mycroft piense en su apariencia, _pensó Sasha.

—Probablemente mucho mejor que yo, pero tendrías que preguntárselo a otra persona.

—¿Crees que su cabello es sexy?

—El encanecimiento del cabello de un hombre no me interesa —dijo Mycroft, pero se estaba poniendo ligeramente más acalorado debajo del cuello de su camisa. Sasha ya lo tenía; sólo tenía que preguntar acerca de la apariencia de Gregory y hacer que la atracción física de Mycroft hacia su hermano fuera obvia.

—Eres gay, Mycroft, estoy segura de que puedes apreciar las características de Greg.

Mycroft tragó saliva.

—Gregory es un amigo. No… no lo veo en ese… sentido.

—¿En qué sentido? —preguntó Sasha.

Mycroft no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada a Greg.

—No lo veo… de una manera sexual.

—¿Sabes que usa shampoo con olor a fresa?

—Estoy al tanto de eso, tengo sentido del olfato —dijo Mycroft y tragó saliva nuevamente, podía olerlo ahora mismo. Greg pudo ver que estaba perdiendo.

—¿No es encantadora su colonia?

—Estoy seguro de que para las personas adecuadas —dijo Mycroft, mordiéndose el labio—, podría ser considerada asombrosa.

_Hazlo tropezar, ahora, _pensó Sasha. _Pregúntale algo completamente diferente._

—¿Te importaría contarnos porque te preocupa tanto que mi mellizo fume?

—Como amigo, me preocupo por la salud de Gregory —dijo Mycroft—, además continúa fumando en el dormitorio.

Sasha se puso de pie, triunfante, al mismo tiempo que Mycroft se daba cuenta de su error. Sus ojos se abrieron y se sonrojó visiblemente. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido?

—_¿El _dormitorio? —exigió Sasha—. ¿Por qué te importaría que Greg fumara en su dormitorio? Ah, pero no dijiste _su_ dormitorio, ¿no es así? Dijiste _el _dormitorio, _un _dormitorio, ¡el que ustedes dos _comparten!_

Puso sus manos sobre sus caderas y sonrió inmensamente.

Mycroft se quedó sin habla, completamente mudo. Sasha había ganado y no había nada que pudiera hacer. De pronto sintió la necesidad de un cigarrillo. Sasha sería una muy buena política y estaba considerando contratarla en ese mismo instante.

—¿Gregory? —preguntó Mary.

—¿De qué demonios están hablando? —preguntó Pierre a su hija.

Sasha se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de lado en celebración.

—¿Te importaría contárselo a la clase? —preguntó.

Greg gruñó y se frotó los ojos. _El _Mycroft Holmes, quien podía secuestrar a personas en plena luz del día y encubrir líos que ni la mismísima reina sabía, había sido víctima de la incesante oleada de preguntas de su hermana. Era lógico; su melliza era bastante lista y persistente.

—¿Gregory? —repitió su madre—. ¿A qué se refiere?

Greg suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello. Le dio una mirada a Mycroft, quien se veía profundamente arrepentido y de color rojo.

—Está bien —le dijo—. Tenía que decirles tarde o temprano.

—¿Decirnos qué? —preguntó Pierre.

Extendió su mano derecha y sostuvo la izquierda de Mycroft, entrelazando sus dedos y apretándolos suavemente. Fue un gesto muy personal y no pasó desapercibido por nadie. Con otro suspiro, Greg explicó rápidamente.

—Mycroft y yo hemos estado saliendo desde hace cinco meses. Es una de las razones, pero no la única, por la cual Millie y yo nos separamos. Habíamos estado teniendo muchos problemas y ella me fue infiel durante nueve meses. Una noche peleamos y fui donde Mycroft por consuelo. Dormimos juntos, le fui infiel a Millie, y nos divorciamos. He estado en una relación homosexual desde entonces con Mycroft y vivimos juntos.

Se detuvo y respiró hondo, mirando a su familia. Mycroft estaba pálido, Sasha estaba sonriendo, Andy se quedó en blanco, y sus padres estaban absolutamente atónitos.

—¿Qué… tú… eh? —arregló decir su madre.

—¿Tú… y este hombre? —preguntó Pierre—. ¿Están… están _durmiendo_ juntos? ¿En el sentido sexual?

—Sí —dijo Greg. No estaría avergonzado de lo que estaba haciendo, no había nada malo en ello.

—¿Por qué? —exigió Mary.

—Lo quiero —dijo Greg.

—Y yo a él —dijo Mycroft, presionando la mano de Greg.

—Pero… es un hombre —dijo Mary.

Greg suspiró; temía esto. Sus padres nunca se mostraron homofóbicos, pero eran de una era diferente; una generación en la cual la homosexualidad era mal vista porque la consideraban errada.

—Estoy consciente de eso —dijo Greg fríamente—. Pero no hay nada de malo en que un hombre salga con otro, o que dos hombres tengan sexo uno con el otro.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo ocultaste? —demandó su padre.

—Porque sabía que reaccionarían de esta manera —dijo Greg—. Planeaba contárselos, incluso sin que Sasha interrogara —miró a su hermana, quien se encogió de hombros.

—Pero no es correcto, Gregory —dijo Mary finalmente—. La biblia dice claramente que un hombre y una mujer deben acostarse juntos, no dos hombres o cualquier otro tipo de variación.

—La biblia está _equivocada _—dijo Greg—. Y no permitiré que un libro de dos mi años me diga que lo que estoy haciendo con mi vida está mal.

—Pero está mal —insitió Mary.

—No es natural —añadió su padre.

Greg los fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Y se preguntan porqué no quería contárselos? —espetó—. Yo quiero a Mycroft y el hecho de que sea un hombre no va a cambiar eso. De hecho, sólo hace que lo quiera incluso más, porque es fantástico y el sexo es fantástico.

Mary gimoteó y los ojos de Pierre se abrieron enormemente.

Greg se puso de pie de repente, arrastrando a Mycroft.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos.

—No, Gregory, no —dijo su madre.

—Si están en contra de mi relación con Mycroft, entonces no estaré bajo su techo —dijo Greg—. No permitiré que las dos personas por las que más me preocupo en el mundo me reprendan a mí o a él por ser gay. Así que, madre, padre, ha sido un placer, pero nos vamos —asintió con la cabeza hacia Sasha y Andy, diciendo—: Díganle a los niños que me despido y un feliz cumpleaños a Doug —antes de sacar a Mycroft de la casa.

—Lo siento —dijo Mycroft cuando Greg tiró la puerta detrás de ellos.

—No fue tu culpa —gruñó Greg con ira.

Sasha los siguió hacia el auto de Mycroft y dijo:

—Greg, lo siento.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —dijo Greg, volviendose hacia su hermana

—Nunca se los ibas a decir —dijo Sasha—. No quería que mintieras, eso te hubiera matado.

—¿Y hacer que me boten de la casa donde crecí es _mejor?_ —exigió Greg, cruzando sus brazos en forma defensiva.

—No te botaron —intentó Sasha.

—¡Decir que mi relación con Mycroft está _mal _y que _no es natural_ es lo mismo a que me hubiesen botado! —dijo Greg, furioso.

Sasha suspiró y se acercó a su hermano, quien retrocedió.

—Greg, lo siento. Pero está realmente bien, tú y él, puedo ver que eres feliz.

—Lo soy —dijo cortante.

—Bien. Mira, mamá y papá lo aceptarán, ¿está bien? Sólo espera.

—Lo que sea —gruñó.

—Gregory, por favor.

Aún frunciendo el ceño, se acercó hacia adelante para abrazarla brevemente.

—Te veré más luego.

Subió al asiento de pasajero del coche y cerró la puerta, poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad con odio.

Sasha miró a Mycroft.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien, sé que se resolverá con el tiempo —frunció sus labios antes de decir—: Un muy buen interrogatorio, Srta. Murray. He sobrevivido reuniones tortuosas con líderes terroristas y aún así fuiste tú quien me hizo tropezar.

Los ojos de Sasha se abrieron y se las arregló para decir un roto:

—Ah… ¿gra-gracias?

Mycroft sonrió.

—Si alguna vez tienes interés en entrar en la política, llámame —dijo, entregándole una de sus tarjetas en la mano. Sasha la miró. Sólo había un nombre, algunos números y una dirección de correo electrónico, no había dirección, ningún título, ninguna pista de que era lo que hacía.

—Fue un placer conocerte —dijo Mycroft. Asintió brevemente antes de darle media vuelta al coche y subir en él. Cerró la puerta con menos fuerza que Greg, se puso su cinturón de seguridad y puso la llave que Greg le había pasado para encenderlo. Pronto la casa de los padres de Greg quedó en la distancia.

—Está bien estar molesto —dijo Mycroft.

—Bien.

—Te quiero de verdad, Gregory

—Yo también te quiero.

—¿India?

—Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Mycroft sonrió y le rogó al cielo que los padres de Gregory cambiaran de opinión.


	10. Mami Holmes

****Disclaimer:** **Los personajes originales le pertenecen a Arthur Conan Doyle, esta versión le pertenece a Steven Moffatt y Mark Gatiss.

* * *

**NdT:** ¡Gracias por el beteo Runa!

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Mami Holmes**

* * *

Por extraño que parezca, fue la Sra. Holmes quien juntó a los padres de Greg. Habían pasado dos meses desde la discusión y Greg había estado ignorando cada llamada de parte de su familia. Mycroft trató de hablarle del tema, pero Greg fue firme en que no les hablaría nuevamente hasta que se disculparan y aceptaran su relación con Mycroft.

—¿Cómo pueden disculparse si no les hablas? —preguntó Mycroft cuando salieron del ascensor. Había pasado toda la tarde juntos en el restaurante favorito de Greg, y ambos estaban ansiosos de tener sexo.

—No pedí tu opinión —resopló Greg, diciendo lo que usualmente decía cuando estaba equivocado.

Mycroft sonrió e introdujo su llave dentro de la puerta.

—Sherlock —gimió cuando vio la alta figura que estaba de pie en la sala de estar.

—No culpes a Sherlock, él sólo me prestó su equipo para abrir cerraduras —dijo la mujer.

—¿Te das cuenta que está en contra de la ley entrar así? —bufó Mycroft.

—¿Vas a presentar cargos? —preguntó.

Mycroft le frunció el ceño antes de decir:

—No.

Greg se puso al lado de Mycroft y miró a la mujer. Era alta, probablemente tenía la misma altura que Greg. Su cabello era rojo oscuro, como el óxido, y sus ojos eran afilados y grises con azul.

Ella le sonrió.

—¿No nos vas a presentar, Mycroft?

Con un pequeño gruñido, Mycroft dijo:

—Este es Gregory Lestrade, mi novio. Gregory, esta es mi madre, Temperance Holmes.

Temperance sonrió y dio un paso hacia adelante para estrecharle la mano al D.I.

—Encantada de conocerte, Gregory.

—Ah, sí, igualmente —fue entonces cuando Greg notó a las dos personas sentadas en el sofá—. ¿Mamá? ¿Papá?

Mycroft dirigió la mirada hacia ellos también y su madre dijo:

—Invité al Sr. y a la Sra. Lestrade por un café. Espero que esté bien.

—No, por supuesto que está bien —Mycroft echaba humo—. ¿Por qué estaría mal irrumpir en mi apartamento a las diez de la noche para servir café?

Temperance chasqueó la lengua.

—Irrumpí a tu apartamento a las ocho de la noche, Mycroft.

—¡Eso no es nada mejor! —gritó prácticamente Mycroft.

—Realmente, Mycroft —le regañó su madre—. Tú y Sherlock son tan propensos a la teatralidad.

Mycroft maldijo y entró a la cocina para coger una de las cervezas de Greg. Se la tomó toda y miró con fijeza a su madre.

—Invité a los Lestrade para que arreglen el pequeño argumento que tienen con su hijo —dijo Temperance, sonriéndole a Greg.

—¿Cómo es que sabes? —exigió Mycroft.

—Tengo mis maneras —sonrió Temperance y Greg de repente supo de donde Mycroft había sacado todo su encanto. Era una pena que Sherlock no hubiera recibido nada de eso. No, olvida eso. Un muy encantador Sherlock Holmes sería un desastre—. Ahora, sentémonos todos en la sala de estar como adultos y discutamos esto.

Mantuvo un brazo hacia afuera y Greg suspiró. Se dejó caer sobre la silla que estaba frente de sus padres. Mycroft lo siguió y, frunciéndole el ceño a su madre, le pasó a Greg una cerveza y se sentó en el brazo de su silla.

—Ahora, esto está mejor —dijo Temperance, sentándose en el último asiento disponible—. Parece que debemos discutir cómo es que ustedes dos terminaron juntos —dijo mirando a la pareja—. No sabía que mi hijo era gay.

—No lo era —gruñó—. Al menos no creo que lo fuera hasta… hasta que conocí a Gregory.

—Oh, que dulce —dijo Temperance. Mary y Pierre la miraron—. Vamos, no pueden realmente estar en contra de esto —les dijo a los Lestrade—. Miren que felices que son.

—Es sólo que… no es natural —dijo Mary y Greg suspiró.

—La biblia —murmuró su padre.

—¡Ves, esto no va a funcionar! —gritó Greg poniéndose de pie, casi tirando a Mycroft de su posición.

—Cálmate Gregory —reprendió Temperance—. Realmente, has estado pasando demasiado tiempo junto a Sherlock.

Greg frunció el ceño pero se dejó caer nuevamente en su sitio. Mycroft envolvió un brazo alrededor de él y Mary siguió el movimiento, frunciendo el ceño.

—Mamá, quiero a Mycroft —dijo Greg, tratando de mantener su voz en el mismo nivel—. Que tú estés en contra de esto no va a cambiar nada, ¿está claro?

—¿Cómo sucedió esto? —exigió Pierre.

Greg suspiró y le dio un trago a su cerveza antes de frotarse los ojos.

—Mycroft y yo nos hemos conocido por unos seis años. Fuimos conocidos antes de volvernos amigos. En verdad nos convertimos en mejores amigos. Y entonces, mi matrimonio empezó a irse al infierno y descubrí que Millie me estaba engañando.

Hizo una pausa para darle un trago a su cerveza. Mycroft le apretó el hombro con suavidad y Temperance le sonrió con calidez. Sus padres miraban.

—Empezamos a pelear todo el tiempo y fue Mycroft a quién se lo contaba. Fue el único que estaba dispuesto a escuchar. Una noche Millie y yo peleamos. Pensó que le estaba siendo infiel con Mycroft.

—¿Y lo estabas? —preguntó Mary.

—No… al menos no entonces —dijo Greg y su madre frunció el ceño—. Salí a caminar y Mycroft me encontró. Me dejó quedarme aquí. La noche siguiente nosotros… bebimos un poco y… —se mordió el labio, recordando su cuerpo y el de Mycroft frotándose el uno contra el otro—. Fue una sorpresa para mí, realmente, para ambos. No sabíamos que estábamos atraídos el uno al otro hasta aquella noche. Y entonces, bueno… tuve una aventura.

Terminó su cerveza y colocó la botella en la mesa de café.

—Nunca quise herir a Millie o serle infiel. Pero es que simplemente necesitaba a alguien y Mycroft era… yo lo quería, incluso entonces. Me quedé aquí una semana antes de que Mycroft me recordara que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Me dijo que debía ir hablar con Millie y lo hice. Acordamos un divorcio y vine de vuelta aquí. He estado aquí desde entonces y no tengo planeado ir a otro lado. Quiero a Mycroft y me quedaré con él todo el tiempo que él me quiera.

Greg terminó y se inclinó en su asiento contra el brazo de Mycroft. La calidez de su novio era reconfortante y le ayudaba a mantener la cabeza fría. Quería con tantas ansias que sus padres aceptaran su relación.

Mary y Pierre continuaron mirando a su hijo como si de un alíen se tratase. Temperance les frunció el ceño. Finalmente fue Mycroft quien habló.

—Sr. y Sra. Lestrade. Comprendo que a ustedes no les gusta esto. Son de otra generación que miraba mal la homosexualidad. Pero quiero a su hijo y haría cualquier cosa por él. No hay nadie en este mundo a quien quiera más que él. ¿Realmente importa que ambos seamos hombres? Estoy seguro que algo que nos hace a ambos felices no puede ser tan malo. Y no somos sólo nosotros. Mi hermano y yo jamás hemos sido tan cercanos como ahora, Gregory ha ayudado a reducir la brecha entre nosotros. Y me ha ayudado en muchas maneras también. Ahora duermo mejor con él acá y me alimento mejor. Mi trabajo no me consume tanto como antes. Y en realidad, tengo alguien por quien volver a casa; alguien que me sonríe y me pregunta cómo estuvo mi día. Nunca he estado tan feliz como ahora y simplemente me está matando que a ustedes les desagrade tanto nuestra relación. No tienen porqué aceptarla, pero por favor, no dejen que esto se interponga entre ustedes y su hijo. La familia es importante y odiaría que Greg pierda a sus padres por algo como esto. ¿Por qué debería importar nuestros géneros si ambos nos queremos?

Hubo más silencio, y entonces, Temperance le sonrió a su hijo. Greg sonrió también y se estiró para darle un apretón a la rodilla de Mycroft.

Mary se aclaró la garganta después de tomarse la mitad del café que Temperance le había hecho.

—¿Es todo eso verdad, Gregory?

—Sí —dijo Greg firmemente—. Nunca he estado tan feliz como ahora. Era feliz con Millie al principio, pero hacia el final simplemente no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Mycroft… es diferente, es mejor. Tienen que creerme cuando les digo que esta relación es lo mejor que me ha pasado. Mycroft ha sido tan maravilloso. No puedo imaginar mi vida sin él.

—¿Realmente te hace tan feliz? —preguntó Pierre y su hijo asintió. El Lestrade mayor colocó su taza en la mesa—. Supongo que… con el tiempo… podría aceptar esta relación —alzó la mirada hacia su hijo, cuya boca estaba cayendo abierta—. Todavía me resulta muy difícil de aceptar, Gregory, pero Mycroft claramente te hace feliz. Estoy dispuesto a trabajar en esto.

Greg tragó saliva y asintió.

—Gracias, papá —dirigió la mirada hacia su madre.

Ella suspiró.

—No me gusta, Gregory. Pero no te quiero perder —se mordió el labio y lo miró—. Lo voy a intentar, Greg, de verdad. Quizá si conocemos mejor a Mycroft…

—Todo lo que estoy pidiendo es que trates de entender, mamá.

—Lo haré —respondió.

Temperance sonrió.

—Excelente —dijo—. Creo que mi trabajo aquí ya está hecho —se puso de pie rápidamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla su hijo—. Mycroft, trata de llamarme más a menudo. Odio tener que irrumpir a Londres de esta forma. Honestamente, si Sherlock no me mantiene al tanto nunca sabría lo que sucede en tu vida.

—Mamá, ya soy un hombre hecho y derecho —suspiró Mycroft.

—Tut, tut —sonrió—. Aún eres mi hijo —se volvió hacia Greg—. Fue encantador conocerte, Gregory, puedo ver que eres bueno para mi hijo. Trata de alimentarlo más; está muy delgado. Y ve despacio con los cigarrillos, querido, te van a matar. Y duerme más seguido; ambos trabajan mucho.

Alcanzó su bolso y abrigo antes de despedirse de los Lestrade e irse.

—Ehm... creo que nosotros también deberíamos irnos —dijo Pierre, poniéndose de pie. Greg acompañó a sus padres hacia la puerta y Pierre se media vuelta para darle una palmada en la espalda a su hijo—. Almorzaremos juntos pronto, ¿sí?

—Sí —dijo Greg, dándole un breve beso en la mejilla a su madre—. Gracias.

Pierre asintió y tomó el brazo de Mary cuando Greg cerró la puerta. Suspiró y se frotó los ojos.

—Pido disculpas por lo de mi madre —dijo Mycroft, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su novio.

—No te preocupes —dijo Greg.

—Me alegra que tus padres estén dispuestos a intentar.

—A mi también —se quedaron de pie quietos por un par de minutos, simplemente disfrutando la calidez—. ¿Sherlock mantiene a tu madre al tanto?

Mycroft rió.

—Ella detesta lo reservado que soy. Y Sherlock sabe que la única persona que me fastidia más que él es nuestra madre. La llama siempre que se siente particularmente vengativo hacia mí.

Greg sonrió y se volvió para poder besarlo.

—Al parecer, ambos tenemos familias extrañas —murmuró contra los labios de Mycroft.

—Eso parece —dijo Mycroft, echándose hacia atrás—. Creo que es hora de dormir. Ha sido un largo día.

—Sí —dijo Greg bostezando, súbitamente exhausto. Siguió a Mycroft al dormitorio y ambos se cambiaron, lavaron los dientes y subieron a la cama—. ¿Myc?

—¿Sí, amor?

—Gracias por decir todas esas cosas.

—Sólo dije la verdad, Gregory —dijo Mycroft, inclinándose para besarlo.

Greg sonrió.

—Aun así, gracias.

—De nada —dijo Mycroft, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Greg. El D.I. suspiró y bostezó, quedándose dormido en el cálido abrazo del hombre que amaba.


	11. Él sí que está bastante guapo

_**Nota de la **__**Traductora:**_

Probando, probando, uno, dos, tres, hola, sí, sí... ¡Sí, si funciona! Antes de que te vayas a leer el último capítulo de este fic, solamente me gustaría decir que hay dos notas al final, una de la autora y una mía.

¡No te vayas sin leerlas!

¡No agrego más, muchas gracias, y espero que te guste este último capítulo!

PD: Gracias Runa, nuevamente, por el beteo :'3

* * *

**Capítulo 11: El sí que está bastante guapo**

* * *

Las cosas parecían estar en su lugar después de eso. Se planearon cenas semanales y Mycroft siempre se aseguraba estar libre. A menos que hubiera una emergencia masiva, Mycroft acompañaría a Greg a una linda cena en un pequeño restaurante con sus padres. Lentamente, dolorosamente lentamente, los padres de Greg empezaron a asimilar la idea de Greg y Mycroft. Probablemente nunca la aceptaran, no del todo, pero a Greg no le importaba. Mientras estuvieran felices por él y les gustara Mycroft, nada más importaba.

Greg y Mycroft se las arreglaron para separar tiempo juntos en sus apretadas agendas. No se veían tan seguido como quisieran, pero simplemente así era como estaban las cosas.

Después de un largo viaje de un mes, Greg prácticamente folló en seco a Mycroft cuando el político entró al apartamento.

Mycroft rió.

—¿Comida antes que sexo? —preguntó.

—¿Por qué? —gimoteó y Mycroft lo besó suavemente—. Hola

—Hola —Mycroft sonrió.

Greg lo arrastró a la sala de estar, donde los contenedores de comida para llevar estaban esperando.

—Me engríes, Gregory —dijo Mycroft.

Greg sonrió.

—Es lo que mejor hago.

Ambos se dejaron caer en el sofá y abrieron los contenedores. Mycroft sirvió vino y se puso cómodo, sacándose el abrigo, chaqueta, chaleco y corbata. Le sonrió a Greg y ambos se recostaron en el sofá.

Doctor Who empezó y Mycroft sonrió ante esto. Greg lo miró, observó como el hombre más joven bebía su vino, comía su comida y miraba la TV. Tenía su cuerpo virado hacia Greg y su rodilla estaba presionada contra su muslo.

Miró alrededor del apartamento, repentinamente dándose cuenta de que no quería irse nunca. Había estado allí durando siete meses, pero nunca lo había considerado su hogar; siempre había sido el apartamento de Mycroft. Sin embargo, la mitad del armario estaba lleno con las cosas de Greg. Había cerveza en la nevera, sus artículos de aseo estaban en el baño, sus DVDs y libros estaban apilados ordenadamente al lado de los de Mycroft. El apartamento era tanto de Greg como de Mycroft.

Greg sonrió, dándose cuenta finalmente de que era feliz; finalmente se sentía seguro. Tenía un maravilloso novio al cual amaba, su divorcio ya era definitivo y había llegado a términos con su nueva sexualidad. El trabajo siempre sería el mismo, Sherlock siempre sería el mismo, pero ahora Greg tenía alguien a quien realmente amaba por el cual volver a casa.

—¿Gregory?

Se volvió a ver que Mycroft lo observaba, limpiándose salsa de su labio inferior.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —Greg sonrió y se inclinó hacia adelante para besar a Mycroft suavemente—. Estoy muy bien, en realidad. Ehm…

—¿Sí? —preguntó Mycroft.

—¿Puedo quedarme aquí? —preguntó Greg—. ¿Para siempre?

Mycroft hizo una pausa, parpadeando hacia él. Finalmente tragó la comida que estaba en su boca y dijo:

—¿Estás preguntando si puedes vivir aquí permanentemente?

—Sí —dijo Greg—. Prácticamente ya lo hago, de todos modos —miró a Mycroft con cuidado—. A menos que tú no quieras que lo haga.

Mycroft dejó caer su comida y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Greg con fuerza, sus labios aplastando los del D.I.

—Quiero que te quedes para siempre.

Greg sonrió.

—Siempre es mucho tiempo, Mycroft.

—No el suficiente, mi amor.

Greg sonrió y se echó hacia atrás, acercándose más a Mycroft, quien se movió de tal manera que sus hombros y piernas quedaron juntas. Mycroft lo miraba cada par de minutos mientras comían, sonriendo cuando Greg lo descubría.

Greg le devolvía la sonrisa.

**-oOo-**

Greg bostezó y se irguió, cerrando de un tiró su celular y dejándolo caer nuevamente en la mesita de noche. Se levantó a tropezones de la cama y se dirigió directamente hacia el armario para sacar un traje.

—¿A dónde vas? —exigió Mycroft, aún enterrado en las sábanas.

Greg sonrió cuando volvió a aparecer.

—Trabajo.

—¿Por qué?

—Deudas —dijo Greg, poniéndose sus pantalones.

—Que se jodan las deudas —bostezó Mycroft y Greg soltó una risita—. Vuelve a la cama.

—Ha habido un asesinato, Mycroft.

—Deja que Sherlock lo resuelva.

Greg se puso una camisa y la abotonó mientas se acercaba a la cama. Mycroft había rodado hacia su lado de la cama y le miró pestañeando.

—¿Por qué de repente quieres que me quede?

Mycroft rodó los ojos.

—Te amo.

—Mm, creo que es porque anoche te follé completamente.

Mycroft se rió entre dientes y se inclinó para robarle un beso.

—Quizás. ¿Es tan mala razón para que te quedes?

—Es la razón perfecta para quedarme —dijo Greg, pero se apartó. Mycroft gimoteó cuando Greg cogió su chaqueta—. Me tengo que ir, Mycroft.

Mycroft bostezó y se sentó.

—Te daré un aventón.

—No, vuelve a la cama.

Pero su novio ya estaba desenredándose de las sábanas. Se puso de pie y se estiró, dándole a Greg una vista completa de su torso pálido y pecoso. Greg recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo de Mycroft hasta sus musculosos muslos. Mycroft le sonrió de lado.

—Estás haciendo esto a propósito.

—Tal vez.

Greg se rió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Mycroft.

—Tengo que ir a trabajar.

—Y yo te voy a llevar.

—Necesitas dormir.

—Te necesito más a ti.

—Eso es una mentira.

—Nop.

—Mycroft.

—No estaré en casa hasta el miércoles —dijo Mycroft, besando sus labios ligeramente antes de moverse hacia su barbilla—. Eso son tres días enteros, Gregory.

—Mm —murmuró Greg cuando los labios de Mycroft se presionaron contra la sensible área debajo de su oreja.

—Son tres días enteros sin ti, sin poder tocarte así… —su voz se fue apagando cuando sus cálidas y suaves manos recorrieron la nuca de Greg por debajo del cuello de su camisa—. Son tres días enteros de no respirar el mismo aire que tú —murmuró lo último contra los labios de Greg y el D.I tragó saliva.

—Mjmm.

—No seré capaz de hacer esto —susurró, dejando que sus manos cayeran y sostuvieran las caderas de Greg—. O esto —se empujó hacia adelante suavemente y su erección se presionó contra la de Greg—. Tres días, Gregory.

Greg de pronto se dio cuenta que realmente no quería ir a trabajar. ¿Cómo podía irse cuando Mycroft estaba presionándose contra él de esa manera? ¿Cómo podía irse cuando Mycroft estaba sosteniendo sus caderas y recorriendo con sus labios su mandíbula?

—¿Gregory?

—Bésame —gimió Greg. Mycroft presionó sus labios contra los de su novio con suavidad y lo atrajo hacia adelante. Greg entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello de Mycroft y lo acercó más, aplastando sus labios contra los del político. Empujó a Mycroft nuevamente a la cama y se subió encima de él—. Tú… planeaste… esto… —murmuró mientras se empujaba con fuerza contra Mycroft.

—Quizás —Mycroft sonrió coquetamente, arrastrando a Greg hacia abajo—. ¿No tienes que trabajar?

—Que se joda el trabajo —dijo Greg, desabotonando su camisa. Mycroft soltó una risita mientas le sacaba los pantalones.

**-oOo-**

Greg bajó del elegante coche negro y se aclaró su garganta cuando Mycroft se unió a él. Sally Donovan los vio y se acercó.

—Holmes y el doctor te ganaron en llegar —dijo Sally—. ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?

Greg tragó saliva y se rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza.

—Ehm, tráfico, ya sabes —dijo poco convincente y le dio una mirada a Mycroft. Mycroft sólo sonrió agradablemente y Sally soltó un bufido.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —exigió Sherlock, cuando se acercó con John.

—Soy un policía —dijo Greg.

Sherlock rodó sus ojos.

—Tú no, Lestrade —dijo y miró a Mycroft—. Tú, ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Disfruto de las escenas del crimen —dijo Mycroft—. La cinta amarilla es muy relajante.

Greg bufó y John rió. Sherlock frunció el ceño.

—Estás interfiriendo con mi vida, Mycroft.

—Simplemente le di a mi pareja un aventón al trabajo, Sherlock —dijo Mycroft, apoyándose en su paraguas—. No hay crimen contra eso.

—¿Y necesitas vestirte en un presuntuoso traje para hacer eso?

Mycroft rodó los ojos.

—No todos nosotros podemos vestirnos de manera casual, Sherlock.

—Casi nunca me visto de manera casual, Mycroft —Sherlock husmeó y miró a su traje ajustado—. ¿Quién usa chalecos de todas formas?

—Yo.

—Te ves ridículo.

—Oh, Sherlock, estoy herido —dijo Mycroft—. Seguramente sólo estás celoso.

—¿De qué? —demandó Sherlock—. ¿De tu escaso cabello y aumento de peso?

—No todos podemos pesar menos de cincuenta kilos, Sherlock —bufó Mycroft—. Algunos de nosotros realmente disfrutamos de comer.

—Algunos de nosotros disfrutamos embutirnos con comida —dijo Sherlock.

Mycroft lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Difícilmente me embuto con comida.

Sherlock sonrió de lado.

—¿Toqué un punto sensible, Mycroft? ¿Eres infeliz con tu apariencia?

—Mi apariencia está muy bien, muchas gracias —dijo Mycroft—. Al menos no me veo como un mapache.

—¿Un mapache? —farfulló Sherlock.

—¿Estilizas tu cabello de esa forma a propósito o naturalmente se ve como el nido de un pájaro?

—¡No voy a tomar consejo de estilo de parte tuya! —espetó Sherlock—. ¡Yo soy mucho más apuesto!

—No lo eres.

—John estaría de acuerdo _conmigo_.

—Gregory estaría de acuerdo _conmigo_.

Se había convertido en una sesión completa de discusiones Holmes, y Greg y John sabían que estaban a punto de ser metidos en ella. Rápidamente se retiraron y dejaron a Sally Donovan interrogando a un testigo mientras caminaban hacia el cuerpo.

—Háblame de la víctima —dijo Greg, mirándola.

—Mujer, treinta y dos —dijo John—. Estrangulada. Sherlock dice que con un alambre de puás.

—Ya veo —dijo Greg, sacando su cuaderno de notas. Escribió lo que John había descubierto. Cuando acabó, alzó la mirada para ver que Mycroft y Sherlock aún seguían discutiendo.

—Déjame adivinar —dijo John, volviéndose hacia Greg—. Estás de acuerdo que Mycroft; el Holmes mayor, es más apuesto que el joven.

Greg sonrió y miró a John, cuyos ojos estaban sobre Sherlock. Sherlock discutía con sus manos y Mycroft se apoyaba en su paraguas mientras le espetaba respuestas a su hermano. Miró a Greg brevemente y sonrió. De repente, la voz de Sherlock se elevó más y Mycroft respondió con algo que hizo que Sherlock apretara sus manos en puños.

—Tienes que admitir, John —dijo Greg, señalando a Mycroft con un gesto de cabeza—, que él _sí_ que está bastante guapo en esos trajes.

**{****FIN****}**

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora: **_

Y la historia llegó a su final. Quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron reviews, la pusieron en favoritos o en sus alertas. Significa mucho para mí saber que disfrutan mis historias.

Asimismo, me gustaría contarles que esta historia vino a mí cuando pensaba en Mark Gatiss en esos trajes de Mycroft. Simplemente pensé: "Él sí que está bastante guapo", y decidí que fuera algo que Greg pensara. Una simple frase que se convirtió en mil palabras, las cuales se convirtieron en once capítulos.

Por favor, noten que estoy trabajando en una secuela que puede o no puede eventualmente ser publicada. Tiene como título "Sherlock: Él sí que se ve bastante impactante" y puede que cambie. Sólo he escrito medio capítulo hasta ahora, así que puede que tome un tiempo para que la historia de desenvuelva. Es probable que cubra pedida de mano, matrimonio, hijos, y así sucesivamente.

Como siempre, espero que hayas disfrutado esta historia. Si no lo hiciste, galletas duras para ti.

Vivo para entretener.

Y, más importante,

_**{IBegToDreamAndDiffer}**_

_**NdT: **__Su nick puede ser traducido e interpretado (creo yo) como: Suplico soñar y diferenciarme (ser diferente). Aunque depende mucho del contexto, por lo que sé proviene de un verso de una canción de Green Day, Holiday, que con contexto tiene distinto significado:_

_"__I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies."_

_"Suplico soñar y no creer en las mentiras vacías."_

* * *

_**Nota de la Traductora:**_

Hola, hola, seré breve:

¡Gracias por los review, adoro leerlos y responderlos, aunque yo no sea la autora, muchísimas gracias!

Tengo que averiguar si existe dicha secuela y traducirla si es así; pero ahora tengo en mente traducir otro Mystrade, muy famoso, de la misma autora y que estoy muy segura que si eres fan de esta pareja has escuchado.

Se llama: Give Me A Label (I'll Make Confetti), se me complica traducir los títulos, ¡y créanme que me rompo el cerebro en hacerlo! Este fic es una delicia, aún no acaba, pero ya hay 100 capítulos publicados.

La publicaré pronto, sigan sintonizando a esta humilde traductora que hace esto por mero entretenimiento, le dedica mucho (creo que demasiado jaja) tiempo a ello y adora leer reviews y hablar del desarrollo del fic.

¡Abrazos, espero que les haya gustado!

**Lilu**


End file.
